Hearts of Fire
by LexiKate
Summary: Deeks had a secret. A big secret. A big secret with long wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes and a fiery temper. - DENSI END GAME
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! **

**This is my first fic I've ever posted. I love Deeks and Kensi. And I love the idea of Deeks being a Dad - I'm not sure why, maybe its the whole "hot guys are hotter when they have kids". Am I the only one who thinks that?**

**Anyway please r&r! If you want more just ask. If you don't want any more and you completely hate it let me know! **

**Cheers**

**Lexi**

**Chapter 1**

Deeks had a secret. A big secret. A big secret with long wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes and a fiery temper. Deeks secret was his fifteen year old daughter Lily.

"Dad! Where the hell are my jeans? Did you wash them? How did you wash them? You didn't put them in the dryer did you? I'm having a fat day!" Lily wailed from her bedroom. They were running late. She had school in less than half an hour and he was supposed to be at work already.

Deeks rolled his eyes, his daughter was always loved the melodrama "Honey, I don't know, I don't care. Just put on anything, you'll look stunning! Come on! We're both running late!" He told her as he grabbed his stuff and started packing her school bag with all the books she had dumped in the middle of the living room.

15 minutes, and 3 near full emotional breakdowns over which was the perfec top to wear later, Lily emerged in a pair of black skinny jeans and a low cut top, much too low if Deeks was perfectly honest but they didn't have time to have this argument. This argument could wait for another day.

After dropping Lily at school Deeks headed into work while trying to figure out a convincing lie to tell the team as to why he was late. Deeks had tried desperately to keep Lily separate to his work but that was now proving difficult since she had moved in with him. She had been living with her mother, his ex Holly, in New York. They had moved there just before he joined NCIS. He and Holly, hadn't been together very long before they found out she was pregnant with Lily. They were both young and had always had a love/hate relationship but both loved Lily so much they found a way to raise their daughter together. The move to New York was sudden. Holly received a promotion she couldn't refuse and Deeks' job was getting more and more dangerous so they decided it was best for Holly to take Lily with her to NYC. While Deeks missed Lily more than he could bare sometimes, in a strange way it helped him sleep at night. She was so far away and removed from his dangerous job, and her safety was all that mattered to him. It wasn't all bad, he and Lily would spend school holidays together going on away on father daughter trips. She was his whole world and he was hers. Lily from day one had been the biggest Daddy's girl. So much so Holly sometimes was jealous of their bond.

Now Lily was living with him. He had to move into a bigger place to accommodate his princess. She took up a lot more space these days with mountains of clothes, shoes, make up and jewellery. She had moved back to LA as she had managed to secure a spot at one of the most sought after performing arts school in the country. Lily was a musician. She loved music and she was very talented. You put an instrument in her hands and she could play it. Her favourite instrument was the guitar.

Deeks walked in to the bullpen and it had started before he even got a chance to sit down.

"Deeks, you're late. Again." Sam sighed as he walked past.

"Had a late one Deeks? Slept through your alarm again?" Callen added.

"Was she good?" Kensi piped up.

Deeks just grinned. He had nothing, not even a decent lie. So he went with a grin, let them think what they want. He didn't know why he preferred them to think of him as a man whore instead of an infuriated father of a teenage girl, but he didn't want to have to explain Lily. Not just yet anyway.

Before much more interrogation the team heard Eric whistle and summon them upstairs. One by one they filed upstairs. Kensi followed Deeks whispering "Was it hot? Was she good? What was her name? Tell me everything!" but he wasn't in the mood for playing today. Something just didn't feel right.

As they walked into the briefing room Deeks was surrounded by images of Lily's school. What the hell was going on? Hetty walked in and stared at him. She knew about Lily, hell Hetty knew everything about everyone.

"LA County School of the Arts has been taken hostage. LAPD and the FBI are on the scene….." That's all Deeks needed to hear before he tried to get out of the room, but the doors were locked.

"Open the doors! Open the doors right now!" He screamed. All he knew was he had to get down there. He had to get his Lily and then he would be able to breathe again. He wasn't thinking clearly, he knew that but he didn't know what else to do.

"Mr Deeks you need to calm down." Hetty said calmly. Deeks turned back to look at her, how could she even possibly think he was going to calm down, she was crazier than he was! He looked to his team all of them wearing the same look of shock and confusion. We saw things like this every day and no one had lost it quite as badly as he was right now.

"Calm down? You need to let me go that's what needs to happen right now"

"Deeks, what's going on?" Kensi said softly walking hesitantly towards me.

"FUCK IT, just tell them Hetty I guess that's why you brought us all up here instead of just telling me!" Deeks spat. He was pissed.

"Mr Deeks calm down right now!" She snapped but Deeks just rolled his eyes. " Mr Beal if you will" on Hetty's cue Eric pulled up picture of Lily, including her student ID card with her name clearly displayed Lilianna Jade Deeks. The team fell silent. Eric cleared his throat before speaking "Ahhh this is Lilianna Deeks, she is a student at the school and one of the 12 hostages taken this morning. She is also Deeks daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! **

**I can't believe anyone has read this, you know the whole lack of confidence thing haha. **

**I just wanted to mention that while I usually prefer Deeks with young kids, it's been done and I wanted something a little different. Plus, who knows, we still might see him with younger children. **

**Beware, I have not proof read this so if it doesn't make sense I apologise! **

**Thanks **

**Lexi **

**Chapter 2**

Kensi took her eyes off the road for a second to glance at her partner. He was on the phone to who she assumed was the mother of his child. Deeks looked broken, which scared Kensi, Marty Deeks didn't do broken. Well maybe he did. She wasn't quite sure anymore. I mean he had a kid! Kensi thought they we close. He was her closest friend, she trusted him with her life on a daily basis and he didn't trust her enough to share he had a daughter? Maybe he also had a wife. Oh my god she was in love with a man who was married and had a teenage daughter. Hang on… wait… in love? No no no, not in love. She loved him as a friend, yep that's right. Friends.

They were about 15 minutes away from the school when he got off the phone. Deeks was freaking out, Kensi could see it. She had to do something to calm him down before they got there because if they pulled up with him like this he was more than likely going to get out of the car all guns blazing, literally.

"So, ahh, Tell me about Lilianna? I'd love to meet her after all this." Deeks looked at Kensi with tears in his eyes. He shook his head and cleared his throat before replying. "She's everything, she's the reason I am who I am. She's so beautiful Kens."

Kensi was taken aback at soft and loving he was. It made her melt. Hang on, melt? Kensi keep it together his daughter has been taken hostage, this is not appropriate. Plus he probably has a wife. If Lilianna was anything to go by then it would be safe to say he has a hot wife.

"So how have you kept her and your wife hidden from us? I thought we would have seen them when you were in the hospital?" Kensi probably shouldn't have gone there now but hey, maybe in a weird way if he got pissed about this he wouldn't be in such a state when he got to the school. Or maybe this was a dumb idea. It was probably a dumb idea, but she had said it, can't take it back now.

"Really? You want to go into this now? Ok. Sure. Why not? It's not like I have nothing else on my mind I thought maybe you could at least wait until my daughter is safe but hey.." Deeks was pissed. "Deeks don't worry about it I didn't me-"

"No no it's fine. Well Lilianna was born my first year in college, her mother Holly and I hooked up at a party but we never have and never will be together. We're good friends though, really good friends. We lived together up until 5 years ago when she and Lilly moved to New York. Lily moved back to LA only 4 weeks ago at the beginning of the school year, she just got accepted. She's very musical, incredibly talented. You know she used to put on little shows and charge me $1 to watch."

****Flashback, Year 2002****

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Deeks heard as he started to talk up the driveway of his house. It had been a long day at University and he had just finished his final exam. He only had enough time to grab some take away for dinner before he had to rush home and trade places with Holly so she could get to work. Just before he made it to the front door the door swung open and a very excited tiny blonde threw herself into his arms. Deeks put down the bag of food and his back pack before picking up his daughter and swinging her around. This was his favourite part of the day, there was no other better feeling than having his daughters tiny little arms wrapped around him. She could make even the worst days better just with her little giggle.

"Thanks for rushing back Marty, how was your exam? Did you ace it?" Holly said from the door way as she slipped her boots on before grabbing her bag and heading out.

"Yeah it was ok, we'll talk about it later. Hey I grabbed you a burger, you can eat it in the car."

"Thank you! You're a life saver. Bye baby, be a good girl for Daddy ok?" Holly smiled leaned in and gave both Lily and Deeks a kiss on the cheek. Lily nodded and gave her mummy a big sloppy kiss in return.

"Hey! Take my car it's got more gas." Deeks threw his keys over to Holly. Both Lilly and Deeks watched and waved as Holly left for work before heading inside.

"Are you hungry Lil-bug?" He asked as he dumped his backpack and the food on their kitchen table.

"YES!" She squealed and bounced around the kitchen as Deeks got everything ready.

After dinner Deeks was led into the living room and placed on the couch and told to wait. He laughed at just how serious his daughter was, he was told if he moved he would have to go to his room. He knew she was a tad bit precious but loved her sass and personality, she was growing up so quickly, he just wanted to make her stop and stay like this forever.

Sure he sometimes wished he could go out with all his friends getting drunk and hitting on women in clubs and bars celebrating the end of year exam but he was a Dad. Both he and Holly chose this, and he wouldn't trade his Lil-bug in for all the alcohol, women, clubs and bars in the world.

"Daddy close your eyes, no peeking!" Lily demanded from just around the corner.

Deeks chuckled wondering what he was in store for tonight. "Ok baby, my eyes are closed!" last week both he and Holly were treated to a lovely rendition of Avril Lavigne 'Sk8er Boi', if truth be told it was the most hilarious thing either one of them had seen. She had dressed herself up in her fairy tutu from Halloween and then for added value thought it would be best teamed with her mother's furry slippers and one of her father's caps. You could barely make out what she was saying over the CD but she really put in a good performance. What made it even more hilarious at the end of her song she had a sip of water, bowed to her adoring crowd and then demanded payment from both her parents for the privilege of witnessing the performance.

"Ok Daddy look at me! I'm pretty huh?" Lily beamed her toothy grin at Deeks. He on the other hand was trying very hard not to collapse in a fit of laughter. This time it appeared she had decided to raid her mother's wardrobe and ended up with a pink sequined dress. Seriously, Holly was getting crap about this later. The dress was falling off her little body and she had put several clips and hair bands in her hair as well as getting into her Mothers make up. God, he feared the mess that would await him in the bathroom, and the wrath of Holly if she had ruined all her make up on his watch.

"Very pretty pretty baby. Are you going to sing?" Deeks asked to which Lily just shook her head. "No? why not sweetie?"

"Because you play daddy and I dance!" Lily said pointing to my guitar. He should have known. Even since she was a baby she loved him playing the guitar. He wasn't even a great guitarist, he could play a few chords and that's about it, but that didn't matter to Lily, she loved it. Deeks picked up the guitar and started strumming as Lily bounced around clapping her hands and giggling, and he realised in that moment he was happiest person he knew, and it was all because of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone**

**I'm probably spoiling you all and I probably should have waited for more reviews before posting again BUT I couldn't help myself! **

**So because I've been so good I'm hoping for more people to read and review :) And don't be afraid to tell me what you hate or don't like as well.**

**Cheers **

**Lexi xx**

**Chapter 3**

Lilianna knew she shouldn't have got out of bed this morning. This was bad. Really bad. All she was doing was sitting in her first class. It was a small group of 11 for a singing lesson, singing was one of her least favourite things to do but being one of the last people to accept their place at the school she had to take what she was given. It's not that she couldn't carry a tune, she could. She just didn't feel she was that amazing and felt the class was a bit of a waste of time. She was surrounded by divas, she didn't belong, and certainly this morning she longed to be anywhere but here. It appeared that their teacher had pissed off an old student, an old student who had got their hands on a gun. A very big gun that made a lot of noise.

"All of you in the corner right now" The guy screamed. As he nudged one of her fellow class mates with the front of gun.

"Come on James, please, just let them go" Lily's teacher Mrs West begged as she followed her students to the corner of the room.

"NO! Don't you see? I'm saving them. I'm saving them from you. You ruined me." James spat at Mrs West. What the hell was going on?

"Hey blondie" James said. Oh shit. Lilianna looked around the room and realised she was the only blonde. What the hell? This was ridiculous. How could she possibly be the only blonde, this was LA for gods sake. "Hey blondie, I'm talking to you, what's your name?"

Lily sighed. She had to talk to him. She watched TV, her Dad was a cop, she knew the score. "My name is Lilianna, I take it you're James?"

"Yeah that's right. I bet you're one of Mrs Wests favourites Lilianna, I mean you look like her type." James said as he sat on one of the desks placing the gun next to him as he summoned Lily towards him. Lily looked back to Mrs West to try and get some sort of support or direction, but she was useless. She was in a pool of tears on the ground with two of her classmates holding her hands. Lily rolled her eyes and stepped towards James. She didn't want to make him angry. "What's do you mean by that?" she asked

James looked startled. He had been used to people in Mrs Wests class thinking they were gods gift to music. This was not what he wanted. "Well look at you, you're blonde very pretty. I mean maybe you can lose a bit of weight. You do have quite an ass don't you?" Lily didn't know if she should laugh or cry. So it was true she wasn't a tiny stick girl that was mainly attributed to the fact that she was kind of lazy and hey she loved food, she would never be considered fat though, she just had a little meat on her bones. "But I guess that would be something to grab onto huh?" He stood up and moved to grab at her. Then there was a huge bang at the door. James stopped his advance towards her and turned to the door, he went to grab for the gun but he was too late by the time he got there the room was already filled with a full SWAT team. Lily had never been so glad to see so many guns in her life. James was then hand cuffed and lead out of the room. She looked back at her class all crying hysterically in a big group hug. It hurt Lily more than anything was not even one of them looked to see if she was ok, she was still the new girl that no one bothered to get to know.

As Lily was being lead out of the building she began scanning the crowd. She knew that if her Dad even got a whisper of what was happening he would have been trying to break down the doors. "What the hell do you mean I can't go in?" And there her Dad was. "Deeks just calm down, let me go and talk to them" Lily turned to see a big burly black guy trying to hold her Dad back and another guy trying to talk to the police. A little of the left of Deek she saw a stunning brunette. That must have been Kensi. Dad had told her a little bit about Kensi, but she was a hell of a lot more beautiful than I ever thought she would be.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled and took off towards her Dad. Deeks turned as soon as she heard her. He moved through the crowd and until she jumped in his arms. "Are you ok baby?" He said as he checked his princess over making sure no one laid a hand on her, and if they did he would hunt them down and kill them. "Yeah Daddy I'm fine now, I promise."

Once Deeks was satisfied Lily was ok he lead her over to his team who was looking on in awe of their relationship. It was so strange to think that their goofy team mate was a protective father, but in a way when they saw them, it fit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys**

**I know SWAT seemed to turn up rather quickly, and I guess I didn't write it that well but I hope this chapter will explain a little better.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**

Chapter 4

"Ahh Everyone this is my daughter Lilianna, Lily this is everyone" Deeks said doing a terrible job of introducing everyone. Sam laughed as Lily glared at her Dad before rolling her eyes. "I'm Sam, this guy to my left is Callen and to my right is Kensi." Sam said taking over the introductions.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. Kensi you're very pretty, she's pretty isn't she Daddy" Lily said sweetly. If truth be told she had a sneaking suspicion her Dad quite fancied his partner. Look they were more than suspicions. She had heard her parents' conversation on the phone where her Dad had said "Holly you don't get it, I can't tell her how I feel, I work with her. I'm pretty sure there are rules against that type of thing." Now Lily had seem the team she deduced it had to be Kensi.

Deeks stared at his daughter, what the hell was she playing at? She was never this genuinely sweet, ever. "Yeah Lil, she is pretty, and you have just made this really awkward." I tried to lighten the mood a little. How the hell did Lily know?

Just before a very embarrassed Kensi was going to contribute to the conversation she noticed a team of agents and paramedics carrying out stretchers and body bags. What the hell? Callen noticed as well and told the team to stay put while he went and checked it out. Most of the team obeyed, except for Deeks, Callan went to say something but realised there was no use, the guy had already had a pretty rough day and it wasn't even 11am yet.

"Hi, I'm Agent Callen and this is Detective Deeks we're from NCIS. I'm just wondering what's happening. I thought this had all been resolved and no one was hurt." The FBI agents looked them up and down before the one that looked like he was in charged shook his head. "Listen, this has nothing to do with NCIS so why don't you go home?" Callen looked to Deeks and saw he was about to attack the guy.

"Really nothing to do with us? Well one of the hostages was the kid of an agent with high security clearance, we just need to rule out the slight issue of domestic terrorism. I'm sure you appreciate that, but if you want to do this the hard way we can." So Callen had to stretch the truth, it wasn't the first time nor was it going to be the last.

"Fine you want to know? The kids that were taken hostage were just a distraction for something a lot bigger, you see the second building? There were another 2 guys with guns. They managed to shoot 34 people before being taken down. We don't know if there are any more out there. We're trying to get everyone out of the area." Callen turned and saw the panic on Deeks face.  
"Thanks for the update, if you need anything let us know." The FBI agents nodded and Callen followed Deeks back to the group.

"Come on lets go!" Deeks said as he grabbed Lily and lead her towards where the cars were parked. He was scanning the crowd for anyone that looked suspicious.

Callen and the others followed behind them and he explained what they just heard from the FBI.

"Dad seriously, what's going on? I have to go back to my locker and get my bag, I need my phone!" Lily tried to walk away but Deeks tightened his grip and the others moved up to surround her. This freaked Lily out. She had never seen her Dad like this before. "No, I'll buy you a new phone I don't care we just need to leave right now." She was officially scared. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she looked back and saw people covered in blood being carried out. "Hey come on, don't look back just keep walking, it's ok" Kensi said as she put her hand on her back. "Ok, I can do that." Lily shakily croaked out.

They finally got to the car and Deeks kissed Lily on the forehead and put her in the backseat, before running to jump in the front seat and Kensi driving. Callen and Sam were going to go back to Ops and Deeks and Kensi were going to take Lily home.

About half an hour later they pulled up in front of a cute little house in a nice neighbourhood. Deeks lived here? The street was quiet and small children were playing in their front yards with their parents watching over them. They all got out of the car and Lily ran towards the front door. "Lily wait!" Deeks called as he picked up his pace walking towards the front door. Kensi was at a bit of a loss. She felt like she was intruding. "Dad, I just… just … I just want to have a shower ok, please Daddy ?" Lily pleaded when Deeks reached her. Deeks sighed, he knew they had to talk about what she went through and what she saw just before they left but it could wait. "Ok Lil-bug. I love you. Come out when you're done and we'll talk. And we are going to talk, you can't get out of this one. Your mother is on her way here, she'll be here tonight ok?" Lily just nodded and walked off down the hallway to her room, when she closed the door Deeks turned to Kensi who was standing in the doorway. She hadn't quite made her way actually in the house yet.

"Kensi come in, you've been to my place before." Deeks said motioning for Kensi to make herself at home. "No Deeks, I've been to your apartment, this is a house, a very nice house." She sounded not quite pissed off but she definitely had her nose out of joint about this, and rightly so. Deeks knew they needed to talk, and they would. Not today, today he needed to focus on his daughter. Deeks thought of the many times he had lied to Kensi when they had previously talked about having kids, not together, but in general and he would always say 'I would love to have kids one day' well now he couldn't really talk himself out of that one. Also even today he had told Kensi he was never with Holly and he was with Holly for over 3 years. Deeks didn't know why he lied to Kensi, he just did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone, **

**So it's been brought to my attention that as Deeks was born in 1979 he would have actually been 18/19 when Lily was born. Apologies for my very poor research skills before I started writing! I will go back and update the chapters. So just letting everyone know, Deeks & Holly were both 18/19 when Lily was born. I'm not too sure about in the US but in Australia that would still make them in their first year of college so I'm not going to change that. **

**Thanks  
Lexi**

Chapter 5

After standing around awkwardly for 5 minutes Deeks broke the silence. "Kens, look I'm sorry. But can you understand why I didn't tell anyone? She's the only thing in my life that's perfect. The only thing I haven't managed to screw up yet, I wanted to keep that to myself."

Of course Kensi could understand keeping their private lives from their co-workers but they were more than co-workers. This information would now change everything, their dynamic would shift. Before they were equal now, now they weren't. Deeks life was 'worth' more than hers. He was a father, she couldn't live with herself if something happened to Deeks and Lily lost her Dad. Kensi knew how that felt and didn't want Lily to have to even think of that happening. Then on the more personal side of things, yeah they flirted but there was something 'real' there. Well at least that's how Kensi felt. Deeks would bring her beer when she was upset or he would take her out dancing when she needed it there had been more than one occasion when they had woken up on her couch in a tangle of limbs and blankets. Kensi felt like they were actually going somewhere, that their 'thing' was real. But now even if Deeks felt the same as she did their relationship wouldn't be what she had pictured. She would have to share Deeks affections and attention with Lily. Kensi felt like such a bitch for even thinking that but didn't she deserve to be someone's everything even for a little while?

"Oh look I get it, I just don't get why you would keep it from me? We're partners Deeks, how can I trust you?" Kensi finally looked Deeks in the eyes. She could see him struggling to find the right words to say so he settled with "Because you know you can". Unfortunately for Kensi she needed more than that and to go through this now was not fair. It wasn't fair on Deeks, Lily or even herself. So they agreed to meet up at her place the following day, they would grab a beer and discuss it. That gave Kensi 24 hours to decide if she would invest her heart completely in Deeks or to keep their relationship as just friends, not that she was going to tell him that. Oh she preferred to love from afar; you know deny all feelings to his face and then at night be a bit creepy about it and think about what would happen if they were ever to get together. You know proper stalker fangirl type things.

Once Kensi left it was just Deeks and Lily. It had been almost an hour and Lily still hadn't emerged from the shower. Deeks hesitantly knocked on her ensuite bathroom door and waited for a reply. He heard her turn off the shower. "Lil, are you ok? You've been in there a while." Deeks could hear her sniffling. She was obviously crying and all he wanted to do was make it better. "Yeah Dad I'm fine I'll be out in a minute." Deeks turned and made his way to her desk and sat down waiting for her.

A few minutes later she stepped out in a pair of sweats and a singlet top. Her hair was still dripping wet, her face was bright red and blotchy from her tears. As soon as Lily saw her Dad she ran to him and cried into his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist scared that if she let go she was going to be alone. "Hey baby girl, I'm here. I'm always going to be here to protect you, no matter what ok?"

**Flashback 1998**

"Be careful of her head Marty, she's not a doll." Holly whispered as Marty paced the living room of their 1 bedroom crappy apartment with his 5 day old daughter resting on his shoulder.

"Come on Hol, I've got this. Don't worry, get some sleep, don't you have a test tomorrow?" Marty said without taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Yeah, I couldn't get an extension. I'm already so far behind." Holly sighed as she flipped through her text book that was on the couch next to her.

"You should have taken a semester off, she's only just home." Marty knew he had said the wrong thing. He was young and stupid but even he knew he crossed a line. He and Holly had been dating for almost a year and they already had a daughter. They were two teenagers, one studying to become a doctor while the other was studying to become a lawyer. Their lives should have been vastly different to what the reality was. The couple should have been living it up partying with their friends, living in the dorms on campus. Instead they were renting a tiny one bedroom apartment in a crappy neighbourhood, both studying fulltime and working.

"Oh yeah? because I should have to give up all my dreams and be your barefoot missus in the kitchen? Is that what you want Marty? I didn't sign up for that." Holly's emotions went from fury to wailing in less than 5 seconds and as soon as Holly started crying so did Lily. "Now look what you've gone and made me do?!" Holly managed to choke out as she got up to take Lily out of his arms.

"Holly shhh its ok. Come on let's go lie down? How about Lily and I will come with you. Hey baby girl do you want to come with me to put Mommy to bed?" Holly stopped and just watched her boyfriend talking to her daughter. She was so mad at him but watching him with their baby made her melt. "How can you do that? I'm angry at you! Why do you have to be so good with her?"

"Come on babe, you can't resist me. I even have proof!" he said nodding towards Lily who had now stopped crying. Holly just shook her head. "You know all I meant was that I don't want you getting worn out and sick that's all. I mean you just had a baby! I did nothing. It was all you." Holly just smiled and leaned in and gave Marty a long passionate kiss. "What did I do to deserve that?" He said slightly flushed and surprised. "For putting up with me, plus it's now two against one. You're kind of outnumbered now." They both laughed and then looked at their now sleeping newborn.

"Do you ever regret our decision?" Marty asked fearing the answer that would come out of her mouth. He knew that Holly was feeling very fragile, she wasn't producing enough milk to feel her daughter so they had to bottle feed Lily, and she seemed to settle for Marty almost immediately but preferred to cry non-stop for Holly. "Nope not even for a second. This is going to be so hard. You and I both know, but look at her. Isn't she the most precious thing you have ever seen? And she's ours, can you believe that we made something so perfect?" Marty continued to stare at Lily and he vowed to make sure nothing bad ever happened to his little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, feedback and follows! They fuel my motivation to write J **

**This chapter is a bit longer and I will have another chapter later tonight (aussie time) but I will only post after people have read it. I've been updating this fic a lot I don't think I'm really giving people enough room to digest! Haha**

**Anyway as always let me know! I will take all feedback on board! **

**Also as always I haven't proof read, properly. I really should get a Beta reader, if anyone is interested PM me! **

**Cheers**

**Lexi**

Chapter 6

The following afternoon Deeks knocked on Kensi's door and waited patiently with the beers he had promised to bring over. If truth be told Deeks was scared. He was terrified as to what was going to happen. He felt like he belonged at NCIS, he and his team mates worked well together and they did amazing things he never would have been able to achieve had he not accepted the position as LAPD liaison. The team was more than just his colleagues; they were his friends, his family. And Kensi… he loved Kensi. He wished he'd met Kensi outside of work. He wished he could bring himself to tell her about him. All of him. Not just what he thought she wanted to hear.

Kensi wasn't like Holly, he and Holly were so similar, both joking around all the time, both liked the same foods, same movies the same everything. That was their downfall. They were more like best friends. There was no spark, they didn't challenge each other. Kensi on the other hand was his opposite, she was better than him at almost every aspect of their job, where Kensi was professionally trained and was very calculated Deeks was very 'off the cuff' and got by mainly pure instinct. To Deeks it inspired him to be better to learn more to become more profient because not even he was that lucky to survive in his job on instincts alone. On a more intimate front Kensi was feisty, she really kept Deeks on his toes. And not to mention she was hot, like illegally hot. However that's not what today was about. Today wasn't about perving on Kensi and trying to get into her pants. No he had to convince her that she could trust him.

"Deeks hey, come in" Kensi said opening the door. She was just wearing jeans and a tshirt, but to be fair the tshirt looked 10 sizes too small and hugged her curves quite nicely.

"I bought the beer. I got a double pack and got a cab here." Deeks walked into the familiar apartment. Put the beers in the fridge and pulled out two offering one to Kensi which she accepted. They moved to her couch each sitting on either end facing each other neither one looking like they were going to talk.

"So where's Lily? Is she ok?" Kensi asked after a few moments, chickening out on bringing up the reason why he was here straight off the bat.

"She will be, she's at home with her mom who got in last night – look I know we're here to talk about how you can trust me, can we not do this small talk thing, it's not us" Kensi was caught a little off guard by this she hadn't quite psyched herself up for this conversation just yet, but I guess no time like the present.

"Umm. Yep. Sure, well you're the liar so talk?" Kensi said her tone with a lot more bite than intended. "No no no that came out so wrong."

"No Kens it's alright. You're right. So where do you want me to start? Why I lied or everything from start to finish?" Deeks said looking down at his beer. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at her just yet, not enough booze. "Everything, just tell me everything." Kensi wasn't quite sure why she wanted to know everything. This opened her up to the expectation of her talking about Jack, was she ready for that? Probably not, but it could be worth it. Kensi hadn't decided yet if she was going to tell Deeks that she had feelings for him but she didn't want to rule it out completely.

They talked for hours. Deeks explained everything, he even admitted he had lied about him and Holly. That bit even surprised Deeks. He didn't think he was going to go there but there was something about explaining everything to Kensi and with her actually listening to him that made him feel so much better, lighter, more free. Kensi had to admit she was furious he has lied to her not even a week ago but you could tell he didn't mean to. That it was just second nature to him. He'd been lying to protect his daughter; you couldn't fault a man for that. Deeks shared his biggest fear was one of his enemies using Lily to get to him and Kensi shared hers; she was terrified of growing old alone.

"I'd like you to meet Lily and Holly you know." Deeks slurred. They had polished off all twelve beers and now was half a bottle deep in the best vodka he had tasted in a long time. Or maybe he couldn't taste anything anymore. He wasn't sure.

"What? I get meeting Lily but Holly?" Kensi was terrified of seeing Holly if truth be told. She didn't want to see the competition. "Why not? Holly is really cool!"  
"Is she hot? I'll only meet her if she's not hot!" At this Deeks cracked up. "Oh my god, are you actually serious? Why would that matter?"

"So she's hot?" Deeks rolled his eyes. How the hell was get going to answer this. "She's hot but you're hotter. She's hot in a "I'm a working mum and I have a fiancé so I don't care how I look" type of way. If she's not in her scrubs she's in jeans or sweats."

"Bull! I bet she's tall blonde and has huge tits!" Kensi said while demonstrating just how big she believed Holly's boobs to be. "Here look here's a photo" Deeks said pulling out his phone and finding a photo to show Kensi.

Kensi looked at the phone. She may have been drunk but she could still see clearly. Holly wasn't what she pictured at all. She looked like a normal girl, and she had strawberry blonde hair but she had the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. Lily definitely got most of her looks from Deeks but not her eyes that was Holly all over. Holly was very pretty just not what she had imagined in her mind. The girls she had seen Deeks trying to pick up were nothing like Holly, she thought Deeks' type was bimbo, not necessarily blonde just, thin but with some hips and tits, it appears she was wrong.

"Lily has her eyes." Kensi said as she stared at the phone. "Do you want to see some pictures of Lily when she was younger?" Kensi nodded and handed Deeks his phone. It made her smile at how proud he was of his daughter. "Sorry it's taking a while. I have the photos in a hidden folder on my phone that I can delete remotely just in case I lose my phone, Anyway. Here she is just scroll through." Deeks gave Kensi back the phone and moved to sit right next to her so he could look too. He was really close, Kensi could feel his hot breath on her neck. She closed her eyes loving the feeling until she snapped out of it. They had just got to a good place and they had to work tomorrow, you don't want to sleep with your partner when you have no time to really explain what was going on. Kensi shook her head and started scolling through the pictures. She was amazed, he had pictures loaded from when she was a baby up until now. She smiled at the pictures of the two of them together, as she keep scrolling she stopped on one what seemed to be a video. "Holly got all the old videos converted, she's a very proud Mum. Plus when they moved I liked having something to watch" Kensi hit play and turned up the volume. The video showed a big baby Lily sitting on a very young Deeks lap. You could see Deeks laughing and you could hear who she assumed was Holly laughing as little Lily shoved handfuls of cake into her mouth "Oh my god she's your daughter look at her go!" You could hear Holly laugh. Kensi turned to look at Deeks you could see him having a bit of a chuckle. "See how big her cheeks are? She was a huge baby, I mean huge. She just refused to crawl until she was almost a year old and then she went from crawling to walking in a few weeks. She was so funny."

Kensi thought Lily was a beautiful child. Now that she was intoxicated she couldn't help but think if she hand Deeks had kids that they would look like Lily. Well probably not as fair as Lily… Kensi was torturing herself. She looked across and saw that Deeks had fallen asleep, that would be right. That man could not hold his alcohol.

Kensi got up off the lounge and shifted Deeks so he looked somewhat comfortable, she threw a blanket over him and went to set his alarm for the morning so he would have enough time to head home for a shower just when she was about to put the phone down it started ringing and Lily's face popped up on the screen and before Kensi knew what was happening she'd already answered. She couldn't hang up that would just be rude so she cleared her throat and answered. "Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?" Lily barked. Oh god. "This is Kensi, it's Lily right? We met yesterday."

"Oh thank god! I thought I was going to have to go all 'stay away from my dad' on you. No offence I thought you were one of his tarts that he thinks I don't know about." Lily said matter of factly. This kid really knew how to make things awkward. "Look your Dad had a little too much to drink and he's kind of fallen asleep" Kensi explained. She had no idea why she was so unnerved by this 15 year old. "Oh my god Mom! Dad fell asleep at Kensi's. He has no game!" Lily laughed. In her defence she had tried to cover the phone with her hand but it really did little to nothing. "Lily are you there?" Kensi said pretending she hadn't heard anything. "Oh yeah sorry, well I guess we'll see him tomorrow before work, I'll be sure to be up. Do you know what time he'll be rolling home?" Kensi couldn't help but laugh and she had to admit anyone who gave Deeks heaps had to be cool. Kensi told Lily what time she had set his alarm and they had said their good byes. She then left his phone next to him and went to bed herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! **

**Here's another chapter. It's a bit shorter but I kind of needed this linking chapter before we get into the exciting stuff. **

**Now, I'm going to try something a little different. I'm going to give you three names and you have to pick one. Twist is I won't tell you why ;) **

**Your options are:**

**A. Deeks**

**B. Holly, or**

**C. Kensi**

**So when you have voted I will get writing the next chapter. **

**Happy reading and reviewing J **

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 7

Lily's alarm went off at 6am. She hated the mornings but to be there when her dad walked in the door with a hangover and give him shit for falling asleep on Kensi, it was so worth it. She rolled out of bed and headed towards the living room to wait. Once she got there she heard the shower running. Surely her Mom wasn't awake yet. She hadn't had much sleep and was planning to have a big sleep in. Lily got up and walked to the spare room where she found her Mom sleeping. Shit. She missed her big chance to get her Dad.

"Lily? What are you doing up?" Deeks said as he walked out of his room in jeans and a shirt and wet hair. He looked incredibly terrible.

"DADDY!" She squealed running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. Deeks winced, his head was throbbing and his daughter was a bitch. "Shhhh please be kind to your daddy."

"So how was last night with Kensi? Tell me everything!" He was not in the mood to be grilled by his 15 year old, but one look at Lily he knew he was going to lose this particular battle. "It was fine. We talked about everything. I showed her pictures of you." Deeks grinned when Lily's face dropped. "Dad you cannot be serious? Which ones? Oh my god did you show her the video of me being a big fat obese baby?" Deeks laughed out loud at this. "No Dad I'm serious you and Mom should have been arrested for how much food you let me consume. You should have made me play sports, go for a freaking run." Lily never wanted to play sports. They had tried to get her into dancing, athletics, tennis, softball. She just had no interest. One time when they had signed her up for softball she was playing in the outfield picking flowers. That's right sitting on the grass cross legged playing with flowers. At one stage the ball rolled up to her and she looked at it and then went back to her flowers. "Hey that's my kid you're talking about. You were never fat. You were so cute, everybody loves chubby babies" Lily rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAY! Are you and Kensi like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lily wanted to put the focus back onto her Dad.

"Lily? What the hell? Why would we be? We're partners!" Yeah, her Dad liked Kensi, his voice just went up a couple octaves. Lily was ready for a follow up question when Holly walked out.

"What the hell are you two doing? Its 630am. Lily, you still think this is the middle of the night." Holly looked exhausted as she sat the breakfast bar next to Lily.

"Your daughter is running her own interrogation." Deeks said hoping that Holly would come to his aid, but by the way she almost perked up he knew he was not going to be having a good time.

"Is this about you falling asleep on Kensi last night?" Holly asked. How did she know about that? Seriously how did she know?

"So when I was talking to Kensi last night…" – "Hang on what? Lily when, why? What the hell? As soon as you two get together you just gang up on me!" Both his daughter and her mother just laughed at him. The girls continued there teasing until there was a knock at the door. Damn it. Deeks forgot Kensi was picking him up. He was leaving his car at home for Holly to use while he was at work. "Lily honey, don't scare her."

Lily opened the door to a very surprised Kensi. "Hi Kensi, come in, do you want a coffee?" Lily grabbed Kensi's arm and dragged her inside.

"Hi you must be Kensi, I'm Holly Lil's Mom, and sorry I'm just in my pyjamas." Kensi smiled and exchanged the niceties before Deeks more or less dragged her out of the house.

"I am so sorry, they have this thing." Deeks apologised for his girls. "A thing?" she questioned. Deeks just nodded.

They walked into the office early but still seemed to be the last to arrive.

"Hey, how's Lily?" Callen asked as he looked up from his desk.

"She's ok, she puts up a good front. But she won't leave the house, her mom is here for the rest of the week. She should be able to get Lily ok again." Callen nodded "What she saw would have knocked anyone around. If you need anything, let me know ok? Us Dads have to stick together." Sam added which surprised Deeks. He always felt like Sam had only just tolerated him. Deeks was about to respond when they heard the distinctive whistle from Eric summoning them to the briefing room.

**Remember to vote!**

**A. Deeks**

B. Holly, or

**C. Kensi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys **

**Since the voting is so close I'm going to give you one more tiny chapter before you find just what you've been voting for. **

**It has also been brought to my attention I should have done a 'Poll' since I'm new to the site I had no idea I could do that! I'll do the next one like that. **

**Anyway happy reading and remember you can still vote either Deeks, Holly or Kensi – it may not be a bad thing, I can assure you you're not sending them to their death.**

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

**Chapter 8 **

Lily hated hospitals with a passion. She hated everything about them. The smell, the dull waiting rooms, not to mention all the death that surrounded hospitals. She had spent most of her life sitting in hospitals waiting for her Mom to finish work. The only ward that she ever liked was the maternity ward, she loved just watching the cute little babies some only hours old, without a care in the world.

"Lilianna, come on grab your stuff I'll take you home." I looked up and saw dads' friend Sam offering me a hand. "No thank you. I need to stay here." If they thought I was going somewhere they were completely deluded. Sam looked at me for a minute before sighing and sitting next to me. "You know you need to eat, you need to rest. You've been here for 15 hours already" 15 hours? Really she had been sitting here for that long? "I don't want to go home, I'll be alone" Lily whispered.

**20 hours ago **

"We have connected the school shooting 3 days ago to a terrorist cell here in LA. One of the students Connor Luane that was killed was the son of a CIA agent who has been working undercover in the Middle East, we have strong reasons to believe that his cover has been compromised. His handlers have not been able to get in contact with him for the past three days" Nell explained as images of the dead students and the CIA agent was plastered on the screen.

"Hang on, so what was the hostage situation about?" Callen asked as they read over the information that was on the tablets in front of them.

"From what we can tell James was an impressionable kid who the FBI believe was manipulated by the cell, he knows nothing. He is now in prison awaiting his hearing. " Hetty added as she appeared behind them.

"So Lilianna is ok? They didn't know who she was, it was just bad luck that she was in that classroom?" Deeks questioned, terrified that his greatest fear may have been a reality.

"We have no reason to believe they know who you are Mr Deeks let alone Lilianna." Deeks wasn't convinced. Not that he was going to argue with Hetty she was most likely right, he just couldn't help but feel it was all too much of a coincidence. The chances of the children of a federal agent and a cop both who work under cover and have had dealings with this particular terrorist cell before, are pretty remote.

"So what's the plan? Find the terrorist cell and take them down? Hetty please, we're good but no one's that good." Callen said not quite sure of what role they would play. CIA had the agents' recovery mission under control. The school shooting was being investigated by the FBI and they didn't seem like they wanted their help at all.

"I want you to find Connor Luanes' mother Tori. The FBI and CIA haven't been able to find her since she was told about her son." The images changed to picture of a pretty brunette who looked to be in her mid-forties.

"Tori Luane was last seen in getting into a dark SUV at about 7am yesterday morning. We ran the plates and it is a rental in the name of Lucas Hall but facial recognition tells us that Lucas Hall is actually Massan Nasser who is a member of the terrorist cells." Nell showed traffic cam footage of Tori getting into the SUV and photos of Massan Nasser. "Kensi, Deeks you go to the Luanes house see what you can find. Sam and I will go talk to the CIA. See what information we can get on the missing agent."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Again**

**One of the reviews that came through asked about Holly & Deeks with Deeks saying they were never together and then there was a flashback with Deeks & Holly being together, if you read the end of Chapter 4 you will see an explanation. Deeks has a bit of a lying problem when it comes to Kensi. He wants to be what he thinks she wants... if that makes any sense. **

**Ok it seems you the majority have voted KENSI!**

**Happy reading, remember to review **

**Cheers **

**Lexi**

Chapter 9

"Let's go shopping! Come on I've being dying for some retail therapy with my favourite daughter" Holly was lying, she actually hated shopping. Probably one of the only women in the world who hated it but she knew her daughter loved it and right now she wanted to try and get Lily out of the house. In the house Lily seemed like the normal, a little bit precocious, and well-adjusted teenager she had always been but the look of complete fear and terror in her eyes every time either she or Marty would suggest she leave the house she'd find a million excuses as to why she couldn't and then to avoid more questioning she'd go to study or for a nap.

"No thanks mom, I know you hate it. How about we watch a movie?" Lily suggested as she got up off the couch to select a DVD from their collection.

"No Lilianna, we're going out today, I don't care where or what we do but you need to leave this house." Lily stopped and turned to look at her mother. She really didn't want to but the prospect of being made to go see a psychologist to 'talk about it' was even worse than actually leaving the house.

"How long is it going to take me to talk you out of this?" Lily inquired as she walked towards her room to get ready to leave the house. "Oh you know probably about 4 days, at least!" Holly replied while doing a victory dance.

"So momma how do you feel about buying me a new outfit…and a new bag?" Lily asked as she linked arms with her mom. "Are shoes included in this outfit?" Lily looked at her mom as if she had grown another head. What kind of question was that? Of course shoes were included.

They had been having a lovely afternoon shopping and decided to stop in the food court to grab a drink and Lily wanted to make sure she had obtained all she could squeeze out of her mother. Just as they were about to get moving again Holly spotted Marty and Kensi running down the escalators. She got up to wave when she realised they both had their weapons drawn. Holly sat down quickly and looked to Lily who had seen her Dad and Kensi but failed to see the guns "DAD! KENSI!" Lily stood up waving wildly towards them. Lily could tell by the look of panic on her Dads' face that what she just did was not a good thing. Holly followed where Marty and Kensi were looking and saw a young man with a gun aim at Lily. "GET DOWN!" Holly screamed and tugged Lily down with her they then heard 5 gun shots fired followed by another 6 or 7. People were screaming, crying and running.

"Mom is Dad ok? Oh my god." Lily clung to her mother. Holly didn't know what to say or do. She didn't dare look up. She feared what she may have seen. Holly had always known that Marty's job was dangerous,. Before now it had never hit Holly that he wasn't invincible, she knew that he wasn't but he was always there. He always bounced back but as she was a trauma surgeon so she knew if one of those bullets hit one of a dozen places he would have been dead

"Lily, come with me." Lily screamed and Holly looked up and saw two men. Holly moved so that she was in front of Lily. "Get away from us!"

"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm Callen, this is Sam. We both work with Deeks. Remember us Lily?" Callen said as he crouched down next to them. Holly looked back to Lily who had only just opened her eyes. She sighed in relief and nodded to her mother. Thank god. "Hang on, where's my Dad?" Callen looked back at Sam. "Is it safe to get up?" Holly asked.

"Yeah we got them, it's safe to get up." Sam said. Holly jumped up and looked around. She saw a team of people surrounding two people. Holly's stomach dropped.

"Did he get hit? Is Kensi ok? Look I'm a surgeon I can help!" Holly pleaded. If there was something she could do, she wanted to help.

"Deeks and Kensi were both hit. We don't know how badly, we have to get you out of here safely." Callen said trying to lead them away. "Mom you have to help them!" Lily practically screamed. Tears were running down her pretty little face.

"Get Lily out of here. I'm going over and I'd like to see you try and stop me." Holly took off towards the crowd of people. As she got closer she could hear Marty calling out to Kensi to stay awake. Holly would be lying if she wasn't relieved to hear his voice.

"Coming through I'm a doctor." Holly demanded as she pulled her hair into a pony tail. She knelt down beside Marty to check for herself he was ok, he seemed to be hit in the shoulder and his side. "Holly, look at Kensi. She's losing a lot of blood." Marty told her, she turned her head and saw only two foot from him Kensi lying there with a pool of blood around her. One officer had his hands on her neck, the other had his hand on her stomach. With one last look at Marty she moved over to Kensi. It seems one of the bullets had hit an artery in her neck. This was not good. Holly looked around and saw a team of paramedics coming towards them.

"Do you have a clamp?" Holly demanded. She needed to stop the bleeding now if Kensi was going to even make it to the ambulance alive. One of the young paramedics nodded and opened his bag next to Holly.

"Holly what's going on? Is going to be ok?!" Marty yelled. She could not deal with him watching her, Holly knew exactly how Marty felt about Kensi. He loved her, it was a love and bond stronger than they had ever had.

"Can you get him out of here?" Holly said not even looking back at Deeks. She couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't know if she could save Kensi, she would do everything in her power but it didn't look good.

"What? Are you kidding me I'm not leaving?" Deeks said struggling against the paramedics.

"Seriously Marty stop it. You need to get those wounds looked at and you have a terrified daughter. If you're out here for much longer you're putting yourself at more risk. Just trust me. I know you don't want to leave Kensi but you have to. I'll look after her." Holly said as she tried to put more pressure on Kensi's stomach wound.

**So... don't hate me?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone**

**Can you believe this will be the 10****th**** chapter I've posted and it's been less than a week? This is what happens when you're avoiding both work & uni. **

**Thanks for all of you who have reviewed and those of you who are reading!**

**Cheers**

**Lex**

Chapter 10

Holly walked out of the OR completely shattered she had been operating for 16 hours straight. She also knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble when she saw the chief of surgery. While she had privileges to operate at this hospital, she was operating on someone she was personally connected to, that was never ok. She just couldn't help herself. She saw the surgeon who she was meant to hand over to and flat out refused. Holly had done her residency with the guy and he barely passed his board exam, she couldn't live with herself if Kensi didn't make it because her surgeon wasn't up to the task.

Kensi was stable. Holly had been able to repair the damage to her stomach and neck. It was touch and go for a long time. Kensi had to be given 2 full blood transfusions. She seemed to have been losing more blood than she could be given.

Holly washed up and walked out to the waiting room, just before she could get there she was stopped by a very small woman. "Dr Johns, I believe you were working on one of my agents." Holly paused for a moment before panicking. This must have been Hetty!

"Yes that's correct, you're Hetty right?" The woman nodded and led Holly to sit down on some chairs that were outside one of the rooms. "How is Ms Blye?"

"She had extensive internal damage but we were able to repair. She will be unconscious for a day or two and then it will probably take 8-12 weeks before she's bad to full duties." Hetty took Holly's hand in hers and squeezed it "Thank you, I know it was your fast thinking that saved Kensi."

"Do you know how Marty is? I haven't had a chance to look for him?" Holly said as she looked around. They would have had him around here. This area was high restricted and required several passcodes for staff to enter to even gain access.

"From what the doctors told me it was a standard procedure, Mr Deeks was very lucky. He is still in recovery though, he had a bad reaction to something." Holly rolled her eyes, they must have given him morphine. His body didn't like morphine at all. "Thanks, I'll check in on him in a minute. Make sure they don't kill him. By the way do you know where my daughter is?"

"Lily is in the waiting room. She's quite stubborn that girl of yours." Hetty smiled and then walked away. Holly got up and walked towards recovery. She was tossing up whether to go see Lily first but she knew if she didn't have any information on her Dad, holly would have been in a lot of trouble.

When she walked into recovery she saw Marty with 3 nursing around him. If he was conscious he would have been loving this. Holly looked at his chart, she checked his infection rate, what type of antibiotics and pain killers they had him on. "Holly?" she looked up and saw Marty trying to sit up. His voice was croaky from having a tube down his throat for so long. "What are we going to do with you?" she asked brushing his hair out of his eyes. He was still her best friend and she didn't know what she would have done without him. It was times like these she wished he would have just stayed a lawyer.

"I don't know" He winced as he tried to move. "Marty don't move. You're just been put back together you don't want to burst the stiches." He looked like Lilianna when you told her not to do something. Holly was amazed at how similar they were.

"How's Kensi? Please tell me she's ok?" He looked at her with sad eyes. Marty knew the last time he saw Kensi she wasn't in a good way. "She's going to be ok." He closed his eyes as tears of relief fell down his face. "It was all my fault Hol, she never should have been hit" Holly held his hand and tried to comfort him. "Come on you can't think like –" "no you don't understand, after I was hit she pushed me out of the way, she took those bullets to protect me."

**The day before**

Kensi and Deeks had been going through the Luane house in silence. Deeks was confused, he thought they had sorted everything out. "Kens, I thought we were ok?" He asked as he walked over to where she was going through some of the letters that were on the kitchen counter.

"What? We are ok." Kensi said with a small smile. They weren't ok. After seeing Deeks with Holly and Lily that morning. Even though she knew that he and Holly weren't together she still felt like she was intruding. No matter if Holly and Deeks weren't together, they were still a family. She found herself wishing he and Holly had had a terrible break up and they hated one another. She couldn't compete with the mother of his child, she could never be like her. Holly seemed like a sweet woman, level headed and in control. Kensi was anything but those things.

"Are we really? You've hardly said a word to me since we left my house this morning." Deeks was genuinely confused. He thought they had taken a huge leap in their relationship last night but now it seemed like they had taken 2 steps back.

"Why did you break up with Holly?" Kensi asked in a small voice. By this stage they had both abandoned the search.

"Holly? Is this about Holly?" God he was dense sometimes. Of course it was about Holly. "Just answer the question Deeks." Kensi didn't want to have to explain all her insecurities.

"We broke up because we weren't in love. Don't get me wrong we love each other but we weren't attracted to one another anymore. Kensi you have to remember we were kids when we got together and were parents before we had even figured out our lives." Kensi stayed silent, she didn't understand. They got on so well, Holly was pretty, Deeks was gorgeous. What was the problem?

Kensi was saved from having to respond when her phone rang. "Hey Callen, what did you find?" Kensi said putting her phone on speaker so Deeks could hear. "Nothing, the CIA is blocking us. How about you guys?" They explained that they hadn't found anything suspicious and there was no sign that Tori Luane had left her house under duress. "Ok, meet us back at Ops we'll figure out the next move from there. Maybe Eric and Nell have something for us."

The drive back to ops was so uncomfortable. Deeks didn't know what to do? He loved Kensi. Should he declare his love for her now while she's furious at him for reasons he believed only a woman could ever understand. He thought she was such a hypocrite. She had been in love with and even engaged to another guy. In Deeks mind he knew there would always be a part of her that would love Jack, just like a part of him would always love Holly, he was ok with that. They were both in their 30's they were bound to have had their share of loves in their lives. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. "Eric what's up?" – "Guys you need to get to Jackson street mall. We tracked down the car that Tori was in. It seems they haven't left the mall. Sam and Callen will meet you there, LAPD is on the scene."

Shortly after Kensi and Deeks arrived at the mall they found that LAPD was currently processing the car. It was empty, almost wiped completely clean. "Do you think they switched cars?" Deeks asked Kensi. "Probably, Hey Eric is there footage of them entering the mall?"

The team plus another 10 LAPD cops entered the mall. They had all broken off in pairs trying to either find Tori or Massan Nasser. Deeks and Kensi were the first to spot them. They drew their weaons but kept them down to avoid the people around them panicking. That was when Deeks whole world came to a halt. "DAD! KENSI!" Deeks looked over at where Lily and Holly were and then back at Kensi. She looked just as panicked as he felt, that's when Nasser raised his gun to Lily. Before Deeks could respond Kensi had already fired the first shot. Deeks aimed but was shot in the shoulder and dropped his gun. He bent down to pick it up but was shot again in the side. Kensi panicked, this was not meant to happen. He could not be killed here, he had more to live for, more people who would miss him. Kensi pushed Deeks to ground and covered him with her body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and a huge thank you for everyone who is reviewing. It nice to know that people aren't just reading and hating it so please keep reviewing! **

**Now I think it may be the end of the 2 chapters a day. I've fallen behind at uni which is not ideal. However if everyone keeps reviewing I should be able to keep at 1 chapter a day. **

**Did you all like voting? Should I do it again? Let me know! **

**Cheers**

**Lexi**

Chapter 11

Deeks woke up in his hospital bed feeling a little sad and sorry for himself. He had screwed up. Would Lily be ok after see what she did? Would Kensi ever forgive him? Would he even have a job after this? And Holly, how would she ever let Lily stay with him? She'd be in his care for a month and she had been taken hostage and then had a gun aimed at her in a shopping mall. Holly tolerated a lot but as soon as her daughter was in danger she would protect her no matter what, even though if it was from him.

"Daddy? Are you awake?" Deeks turned his head to the side and saw his gorgeous daughter. She looked exhausted, she had dark circles surrounding her eyes and she had tears threating to fall down from her big green eyes.

"Yeah princess I'm awake. I'm so glad to see you." Hearing her Dad, seeing her Dad, knowing he was ok had completely opened the flood gates. "Hey, come here honey." He said raising his hand motioning for her to join him next to him. "I don't want to hurt you!" She cried. "You'll never hurt me. I promise you, I need a Lil-bug huggles." Lily laughed a little between her tears. She used to get confused between cuddles and hugs which her parents had dubbed 'huggles'. She moved towards him and sat carefully down on the bed. Deeks pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry baby, I am so sorry."

"Dad I'm so glad you're ok. I was so scared!" Lily moved to lie down next to her Dad, she all of a sudden felt the exhaustion. She hadn't slept for two days and it had all seemed to catch up with her. Deeks just held his daughter, stroking her hair she was still crying. After Lily settled she fell asleep almost immediately.

**Flashback Year 2000 **

"Marty she's so sick. She hasn't slept properly all day. She has a fever. She won't settle." Holly cried as soon as Marty walked through the door. He had just got back from a 10 hour shift at work, he was exhausted but as soon as he saw his baby crying, her chubby little cheeks were right red, he was alert. "Can you take her? While I try and give her some medicine." Marty took her out of Holly's arms and held her close.

"Hey bubby, you ok?" Marty said rocking her back and forth. Lily almost immediately calmed down. She was still whimpering but she had her head tucked underneath his neck and her little fingers tangled in his hair. Holly stood back, she had vomit on her t-shirt, in her hair. She had been looking after her all day and Lily wouldn't settle her for once but as soon as Marty picked her up she calmed. What the hell what that? Why? "She is such a Daddy's girl it shits me to tears sometimes!" Holly raged. She must have looked completely insane, and by the look he was giving her she knew she was right.

**Present**

Holly walked into Kensi's room to check her chart and obs. Kensi had been unconscious for at least 24 hours and so far she was progressing really well. Her infection rate was down, her blood pressure was up. She should have been waking up soon. Holly stood there looking at Kensi. Even when she had no make up on and had just gruelling surgery she was stunning. She could tell why Marty was attracted to her. Holly had to admit that they would make a gorgeous couple, which for some reason made her feel jealous.

"Ouch" Kensi said as she tried to move. Holly started to panic, if Kensi saw her watching her like a creep that would have been the end of her, she would have been so embarrassed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Holly asked as she moved to the side of her bed.

Kensi opened her eyes and saw Holly. She groaned. That's all she needed, she felt like she had been hit by a freight truck and the first person she sees is the ex girlfriend of the guy she loved. This shit would only happen to her that was when it hit her. Deeks! The last thing she remembered was him getting hit. "Deeks! Where is he? Is he ok?" Kensi struggled to get out, it hurt so speak she raised her arm to touch her neck that's when she felt the bandage. What the hell had happened?

"Kensi, don't touch that. Don't worry he's ok." Holly said as she leant forward and pulled Kensis' hands from her neck but she didn't let go of one of her hands. "You saved him. Thank you so much" Holly looked straight into Kensi's eyes, she needed to make her understand that she was in debt to her, forever. She had saved her daughters fathers' life and she could never ever begin to repay her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone, **

**I finished this last night when I couldn't sleep; you have got to love insomnia. **

**I cannot believe this fic has had over 13000 views! Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review/ follow/favourite this story. It really inspires me to write more and to improve my writing and to try and make it as exciting and emotional as I can , so again Thank you, you guys are the reason why I continue to post.**

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 12

It was well past midnight when Marty Deeks decided he would go on an adventure. He had been stuck in bed for the past three days but he felt like he was getting back in control, today he had managed to talk Holly into removing the catheter they had so rudely inserted without his knowledge or consent and he had been allowed to go for a walk outside his room. His daughter watched his every single move terrified that if she looked away something would happen.

Deeks still hadn't worked up the courage to go and see Kensi yet. Holly had seen her, Lily had been visiting her, the team had been in to see her but Deeks hadn't been ready to see her. To know it was his fault she was in here, to see her would be terrible but to talk to her? What would he say? I'm really sorry you took a bullet for me? I'm sorry I lost it and you got hurt? I'm sorry I screwed up everything between us? I'm sorry I've probably got myself fired and you're going to get another partner? No. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet, but not seeing her was killing him. That's why he was on an adventure. He knew the nursed had just finished their round of observations and the nurse that was looking after him would sneak out of a cheeky cigarette about now. That would give him ample time to hobble into Kensi's room just down the hall.

Deeks gingerly pulled himself out of bed and put his IV drip onto a portable trolley. He had learnt a fair bit both being in hospital before and living with Holly but to disconnect his IV drip and then reconnect it? That was a little beyond him. The safest bet was to take it with him. He had almost made it to Kensi's room without a hitch when he misjudged where bed and chair were and rammed his drip into metal bed causing Kensi to wake up. Her eyes were wide and completely alert, Shit. Deeks wished he hadn't come in here. Or maybe he should have just watched from the door. It would have been almost creepier watching from the door than watching from the chair next to her bed but he was more than willing to trade that for the current situation.

"Hey Fern" Deeks said as he eased himself into the chair. Kensi stared at him, she was studying his and then hid body, she needed to make sure he was in one piece. "Hey." She said in a very soft whisper. "Kens I'm so sorry" Deeks said as he leant closer to her and grabbed one of her hands. Kensi was confused. Why would Deeks be sorry? She got hit. It came with the job. They had all been shot before.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You would have done the same for me. We're partners." Kensi said and squeezed his hand. Deeks still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, it was ridiculous but is ego couldn't get over it. He was the man, he should have been protecting Kensi not the other way around.

"Hey, good thing Holly was there saved my butt." Kensi said trying to change the subject a little bit. Holly, she was his guardian angel as cheesey as that sounded. She was always there to get him out of trouble. "Yeah, lucky she's an amazing surgeon" Deeks agreed.

"Deeks, can I ask you something?" Kensi said as she pushed her PCA button for more morphine. She had been tossing up whether to tell him this since she woke up and with the absence of alcohol Kensi had decided that morphine would be a decent substitute.

"You can ask me anything Fern." Deeks said moving forward a little bit more.

"Do you love me?" There Kensi said it. She finally had asked the question. It had only taken her being shot, almost dying and a dose of morphine to do it but hey. It's not how you got there it's the fact you made it! "Yes." Deeks said simply, like it was something he admitted every day. "Good because I love you too." Kensi said smiling. She was so tired but so happy. She wasn't going to get too carried away, she wasn't a teenager, she was aware they weren't going to live happily ever after. She knew they had mountains of their own stuff to get through before they could even think about functioning about as a couple.

The next day Lily walked into the hospital to visit her Dad. She was supposed to be going to a counsellor this morning with the hopes of going back to school the following day, but she didn't want to. She would talk to her mom and dad but she wasn't going to talk to some stranger. She had no time for that. Lily stopped off at a café and picked up a bagel for her dad and a donut for Kensi. Lily really liked Kensi, she was really nice to her but the thing she liked the most about Kensi was the fact she made her Dad smile and he deserved to be happy. Since her parents had split up, her mom had had a couple of serious boyfriends before she met Jake her now fiancé and Lily's soon to be Step-Dad. Her Dad however had never had a serious girlfriend she knew about, Lily could only remember meeting one of the girls, and that was only on a handful of occasions when she was about 7.

"Hey Kensi…. And Dad." Lily said as she walked into Kensi's room. She thought her Dad wasn't planning on talking to Kensi but the way they pulled their hands away from one another it appears her Dad had grown some balls.

"Hi honey!" Dad said loudly over compensating. Lily rolled her eyes. Could he be any more obvious? "Why aren't you in your room?" She said giving her Dad a look she felt may have rivaled her mother's look of disappointment. The lack of fear her father was displaying was a clear indication that she had not quite mastered the look as yet. "I was bored in my room Lils, and since they won't let me go home I have decided to keep my partner company." Lily looked over to Kensi, she did look happy but she also looked tired. "Dad you're annoying her!" "Am not." Lily couldn't believe her father had stooped so low. "Are too." She couldn't help herself. If her dad was going to fight like a 5 year old so was she! "Nah you!" Kensi found herself watching Lily and Deeks argue and she couldn't help but laugh, watching them together made her miss her Dad. She found herself wondering if her Dad would have liked Deeks. He probably would have tolerated him and maybe one day even liked him, deep down… very deep down.


	13. Please vote! AND Chapter 13 - Teaser

**Hello my faithful readers, **

**Ok so I was planning on doing a Poll but I can't figure it out! I'm sorry. I'm thick, I'm sorry. If someone could give me like step by step instructions in 'idiot'? **

**Anyway it's time to vote again, same rules apply. I'm not telling you why**

**A. Hetty**

**B. Michelle (Sam's wife)**

**Now this time I won't write again until there is a clear winner. **

**Here is a teaser for the next chapter…. I need to know who you have picked before I can continue...**

**Cheers **

**Lexi**

_"Welcome home Daddy!" Lily squealed when he and Holly walked through the door. He was led into the living room where Lily had set him up on the couch with pillows, chips and DVDs. "Thank you my princess."_

_Holly stood back and watched the pair, the sight was breaking her heart. After this week she wanted more than anything to wrap Lilianna up in cotton wool and take her back to New York. Being here was not good for her. She used to be carefree, the hardest thing she had to deal with was keeping her room clean and doing her homework._

_"Come on Lily get your stuff ready for school. We're leaving in 5 minutes." Holly could hear Lily groan and complain. "I'm not kidding it's now only 4 minutes." When Holly heard Lily walk off to her room she made her way out to see Marty._

_"I take it you want to talk when you get back?" Marty said not even looking up at her. She shouldn't have been surprised. He always knew when something was up and when he was doped up on pain killers he had told her that he wanted Lily as far away from him as possible, but to take them away to each other would break them both._


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone **

**Thank you so much for voting. It seems that MICHELLE has won your vote! Read on to get a glimpse of what role she will play. **

**Again another huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is reading! You guys make my day! **

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 13

"Welcome home Daddy!" Lily squealed when he and Holly walked through the door. He was led into the living room where Lily had set him up on the couch with pillows, chips and DVDs. "Thank you my princess."

Holly stood back and watched the pair, the sight was breaking her heart. After this week she wanted more than anything to wrap Lilianna up in cotton wool and take her back to New York. Being here was not good for her. She used to be carefree, the hardest thing she had to deal with was keeping her room clean and doing her homework.

"Come on Lily get your stuff ready for school. We're leaving in 5 minutes." Holly could hear Lily groan and complain. "I'm not kidding it's now only 4 minutes." When Holly heard Lily walk off to her room she made her way out to see Marty.

"I take it you want to talk when you get back?" Marty said not even looking up at her. She shouldn't have been surprised. He always knew when something was up and when he was doped up on pain killers he had told her that he wanted Lily as far away from him as possible, but to take them away to each other would break them both.

The drive to school was silent, that could only mean one thing. Lilianna was pissed. She had overheard her mom talking to her idiot fiancé on the phone about making arrangements to get her back into her old school. That was not going to fly. Lily was happy here. Yeah it had been a shitty couple of weeks and sure she hadn't made any real friends but she was with her Dad. She missed him and she was not going to leave him regardless of what her mother had decided. Lily wasn't naïve, she knew her mom had real concerns about her staying here and even Lily would admit that she was scared whenever her dad wasn't there but she was a big girl. She'd get over it.

"Lil, what's wrong? Why am I getting the silent treatment?" Holly asked. She knew from her face that Lily must have felt some grave injustice towards her and it appeared that Holly was the perpetrator. "Like you don't know." Lily viciously spat. For a moment Holly was taken aback. She had never been spoken to like that. Sure she and Marty had raised a witty and sometimes precocious child but she was never flat out rude to them. "Hey, I'm your mother, don't you dare speak to me, or anyone else like that do you understand?" Lily looked at her mom and just rolled her eyes. A tense silence fell over the car. Lily was pissed and Holly was flat out fuming. Holly pulled up outside the school but locked the doors when Lily tried to get out after trying the door a few times Lily turned back and looked at her mom. Pure hatred in her eyes. "Lilianna can you tell me what I've done that is so bad that you're treating me like this?" Lily knew by her tone that this question wasn't optional. "I'm not going back to New York, I'm staying here" Holly looked surprised. How did she know? She and Marty hadn't even spoken yet. "Don't worry about that, your dad and I have a lot to discuss" Despite the pair of them being close Lily was still their child, she didn't get to decide what was best for her regardless of what she thought. "Well I'll save you the trouble. I'm not leaving dad, now let me out of this car now, I'm going to be late." The pure distain in her voice upset Holly, how could her daughter hate her this much. Feeling defeated and on the verge of tears she unlocked the doors and immediately Lily jumped out and ran towards school not looking back to her mother once.

Holly walked back into the house and found Marty making himself a coffee, he was currently fighting with it pressing all the buttons and it seemed that nothing was happening. "Hey do you know how to work this thing?" He asked Holly with his back towards her. "Oh my god I just want coffee! Is it really too much to ask?! I swear Lil has touched this, do you know what she has done?" Marty finally turned around and saw Holly with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What happened? Is Lily ok? Talk to me?" Holly told him about the fight in the car. "She hates me! Why does she hate me? She's always liked you better. Why? We both love her, we both look after her. So why do you never do anything wrong in her eyes and I always end up being the bad guy." Marty watched her pacing the kitchen. He knew she was really distraught, whenever she was really upset she couldn't sit still and if you tried to touch her or comfort her she just got angry so he kept his distance.

"You know Hol, we can work this out. She can stay here. I'll make sure she's safe." Holly looked at him sceptically. She knew he would never willingly let anything happen to their daughter and he would sooner die than one hair on her head be touched but at the end of the day he couldn't be on her 24/7 neither of them could. It was unrealistic. The fact was in LA she was less safe than she would be in New York and even Marty couldn't deny that.

"Look let's just think about it. I could pull some strings, get her into a good boarding school, she can come home on weekends? Or you know my job isn't exactly secure after what happened last week. I could be going back to work at the precinct or you know I'm still licensed to practice law, if it came down to it I'm sure I could get something at the DA's office." She could see in his eyes he didn't want to let Lily go with her. Why were they both ganging up on her? She knew she was right. Holly sighed and told Marty she needed time to clear her head and that she would be back with Lilianna after school and they would all talk about it.

At 3.15pm Holly was waiting for Lily outside her school, school had been let out 15 minutes ago and there was still no sign of her. Holly was getting anxious but she didn't want to turn into psycho mom so she left it until 3.45 before walking into the school office. "Can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked. "Yes, I was just wondering if you knew where I could find Lilianna Deeks? Is she in detention or something? I was supposed to pick her up 45 minutes ago." Holly was trying to keep a calm and even voice. She prayed that Lily was just in detention. The woman looked up Lily's name but looked confused. "Miss it seems Lilianna didn't attend school today." Was this woman for real? Holly dropped her off this morning. She watched her walk in, what did she mean she didn't attend?

Lily was in trouble. She knew she was going to be in trouble. She was currently sitting in a class mates garage drinking their parents liquor as a couple other kids sat around smoking weed. Maybe she could go to New York and become a stoner? That would really piss her mother off. Lily looked down at her phone 7 missed calls from mom and then another 2 from a private number. Lily rolled her eyes, who was her mom trying to kid? She knew it was her calling. "Hey new girl! Get over here, do you want a hit?" Lily looked at the bong and then around at 12 of her class mates. How did she get here? She wasn't this girl… but it would make her mom really angry, plus she could play the whole 'my dad was shot' card if she got into any real trouble, counsellors loved a good screwed-up kid story.

"Marty how many fucking times do I need to tell you?! I dropped her off at school and they're telling me she's not there!" Holly screamed. By this stage she had driven home to pick up Marty, they were on their way to where he worked. "Seriously Holly, how did she know you were planning on taking her back to New York? We hadn't even discussed it" Holly was at the point where she wanted to pull her hair out. "Look its possible she heard me talking to Jake I guess…" "WHAT? What the hell Holly? What does he have to do with Lilianna? She's my kid not his. You should be talking about this shit with me and not him."

They walked into the boat shed where Hetty said she would meet them. Hetty looked up, she could hear them fighting before they were anywhere near the door. Marty opened the door and walked in. Usually he would have let Holly in first but he was furious and she came stomping in after him. "Hetty has Eric or Nell been able to trace her cell?" Marty asked. Hetty didn't envy parents, she felt sick with worry when her agents were in danger but not knowing where your child is? That feeling was completely foreign to her. "Yes Mr Deeks, we have located you daughter." Holly just felt relief. "Well where is she? I'll go get her." Marty said turning around to walk back out to the car. "That will not be necessary. She's on her way here. Michelle and Callen picked her up." Deeks was confused. Michelle? As in Sam's Michelle? Was she working here now too? "I see you're confused. Michelle was here when we found out where Lilianna was. She offered to go with Callen as Sam is on assignment." Deeks nodded, he was tired and sore. He shouldn't have even been out of the house let alone in a car for half an hour and then having a screaming match with Holly. "Marty sit down. You look like you're about to pass out." He went to protest but he was honestly in too much pain to argue.

**Next chapter Michelle and Callen find Lily. I wonder what Deeks is going to do when he sees his drunk daughter! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the new people who are following this fic!**

**If you're all good and review you may get another 2 chapters tomorrow, but only if you review! **

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 14

"So you just told him?" Nell said staring in shock at Kensi who just shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. Kensi was now sitting up in a chair as Nell was perched on her bed. She had been promised she could go home in two days and those two days couldn't end fast enough. Nell had been to visit her almost every day but only now that Deeks had been allowed home had she had a chance to fill Nell in on the gossip. "No, you don't get to just shrug your shoulders! You have to give me more than that?! Anything will do." Nell begged. She had been waiting and waiting for those two to get their act together. No one could deny their chemistry and Nell even had her suspicions that Hetty had paired the two of them up knowing they were perfect for one another. When Lily came on the scene that was a twist no one had seen coming and Nell had feared that a potential teenage step-daughter would be too much for Kensi, but apparently it wasn't, or she hadn't thought that part through. Kensi was terrified of kids, but Lily wasn't really a kid anymore, Kensi was a lot more confident with older kids.

"What do you want me to tell you? We haven't exactly got up to any mischief with us both being more or less on bed rest. We don't want to do anything that will make us come undone. Literally." Kensi was getting frustrated. She knew neither she nor Deeks were in any physical condition to do anything really besides holding hands and a cheeky kiss here and there, and it was near impossible to get any time alone between the doctors, nurses, visitors, Lily and Holly. Kensi had to admit that Holly still intimidated her, to Kensi it was clear the two of them had great chemistry and bond and the way she looked at Deeks… She was still suspicious that they had unfinished business. That being said though Deeks only had eyes for her. The way he looked at Holly and the way he looked at her was completely different. When he looked at Holly it was very clear she was in the friendzone, when he looked at Kensi it was very clear he wanted nothing more than to fuck her right there and then, well had they both not been attached to IV drips and machines.

To say Nell was excited would be a complete understatement. All she wanted to do was to start planning double dates with her and Eric. They had been dating on the down low for a while but she knew everyone suspected. The only ones funnily enough that either of them had officially told was Kensi and Deeks. Her thought process was interrupted by Eric calling her cell. "Hey, what's up?" She had to stop herself from calling him 'babe' or answering the phone in a flirtatious way just incase someone else was listening. "Hey, can you get back here? Something's gone down and I need you help" He sounded seriously and highly stressed. "I'm on my way. What's happened?" Nell asked getting up from the bed and mouthing and apology to Kensi. "It's Lily, she's gone missing." Nell really should have just left then and there without questioning it but… "Eric what do you mean Lily is missing?" That got Kensi's attention and before Nell could do anything about it Kensi had pulled herself out of the chair and pulling off all the machines that were connected to her. "Ahh Eric I have to go, I'll be there when I can" and with that she hung up the phone and turned to Kensi. "You can't come Kensi. You need to stay here. I'll update you as soon as I have any news." Kensi just looked at Nell as if she was insane, if she honestly thought Kensi was going to stay here she was an idiot. "Ok what do I have to do to make you stay?" Nell said begging Kensi as she struggled to put her shoes on. "I'm not staying Nell, you may as well help me" Nell could tell by Kensi's tone she wasn't going to win this battle. "OK I'll take you to Deeks and as soon as we find Lily I'm bringing you back here"

Meanwhile over the other side of LA, Callen and Michelle pulled up to a what appeared to be fairly quiet neighbour, quiet accept for one house. The house that according to Eric contained Lily, or at least her phone. "You stay here." Michelle said as she went to get out of the car. She had to be kidding, Sam would kill him if he let Michelle go anywhere without him. "Yeah, not going to happen." Callen got out of the car and joined her out front. Michelle glared at him with a look she only reserved for Sam when she believed he was particularly out of line. Callen would have been lying if he didn't admit he was a little bit intimidated by the glared, but never the less he decided to stay strong. They both walked towards the front door when they both caught the smell of marijuana from the garage. "Really? I'm chasing down Deek's stoner kid?" Callen said quietly so only Michelle would hear, which earned him quite the filthy look. "Boy you have no idea about women do you?" She snapped and opened the door to the garage. As soon as she opened the door she was hit with a horrific smell of a mix of alcohol, marijuana and cigarettes… oh and puke. Someone definitely had puked. She scanned the room of stunned teenagers until her eyes landed on who she guess was Lilianna. She looked exactly like Deeks, you couldn't deny he was her father, but just to be sure Michelle turned to Callen for confirmation. "Hey you can't just walk in here! This is private property!" Said one of the boys who was holding a bottle of vodka in one and a bottle of scotch in the other. Michelle said nothing but just waved him off like he was insignificant and went to collect Lily who appeared to be passed out behind the couch. "Hey you can't take new girl!" One of the girls piped up who was draped across two guys wearing very little. "We're federal agents, we can take her and we can also call the cops on this little underage party." Callen said as he pulled out his credentials. Michelle just wanted to slap him. Telling them they were feds? What an idiot! He had just ruined any kind of credit poor little Lily had. Speaking of poor little Lily it seemed that the puke smell contributed by her. She had puke stuck in her hair and down her top. Being a mom of young kids the puke didn't bother Michelle but it sure as hell bothered Callen. Lily woke up enough to walk out of the car, every other word was and apology. Granted her apologies weren't making much sense but Michelle really felt for her. She was a kid and she'd had a pretty screwed up time. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't done it more than once when she was her age.

"You drive, I'll sit in the back with her." Michelle slid in next to Lily who automatically put her arms around her. "You know you're really pretty. You're not one of my dad's girlfriends are you?" Lily asked as she snuggled into Michelles shoulder. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep for days. Callen couldn't wait to see Sam's face if he was here. "No baby I'm not. What were you doing at the party? You know your mom and dad are worried about you" Michelle asked. Lily's face turned from anger to sadness before she burst into tears. "I don't want Daddy mad at me! Please don't tell him. But you can tell my mom. Tell her, tell her it's her fault and that I hate her." Callen looked in the review mirror and caught Michelles eye, they both knew this was not going to be the loving reunion they all had hoped for.

When they arrived at the boat shed Michelle helped Lily out of the car and Callen grabbed her bag as they walked in the door they saw both Kensi and Deeks sitting next to one another, Kensi looking particularly uncomfortable, Nell standing off the side looking like she wanted to be anywhere but in that room. "Oh No Dad's here. Hide me!" Lily said stumbling to stand behind Michelle.

"Lily, are you drunk?" Holly asked as she walked towards her daughter. She couldn't believe it. Lily was smarter than this. She had never done anything like this ever before. "Mom NO!" Lily said moving away from her and she put her hand up as if the international signal for stop would be more effective. "My god she smells of weed!" Holly said as she got closer completely ignoring her daughters request. If Deeks was honest he thought it was hilarious, of course she was going to be in so much trouble when she sobered up but now? You can't reason with a person who was drunk or high at the best of times let alone when they were both, but god Holly would try.

"Mom go away. No! Bad mommy!" Lily continued as she stumbled into a table. When Holly wouldn't stop her advances Deeks stepped in as he pulled himself slowly out of the chair.

"Holly just leave her. She's safe. We'll talk to her and punish her in the morning." Holly turned to Deeks and looked at him as if he had just committed the greatest betrayal. "Oh really? You have all the answers do you? Fine! You deal with her. Come talk to me when you have come to your senses! Take your keys, I'm getting a cab." And with that Holly threw her keys at Deeks and walked out of the boat shed. As soon as the door was closed he turned to look at his daughter who during all that had crawled onto the table and was currently ripping a note pad into pieces. "This paper feels amazing!" Lily declared as she started rubbing pieces of paper on her face. Deeks put his head in his hands, he really was trying not to laugh but shit she was ridiculous. He had gone from having a normal well-adjusted teenager to having a complete basket case in less than two weeks. That had to be a record or something.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys **

**Thank god it's Friday! I hope everyone has something amazing planned for the weekend! **

**As a bit of 'YAY IT'S THE END OF THE WEEK' present this will be the 1****st**** of 2 chapters I will be uploading today. **

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites and most importantly the reviews! **

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 15

When Lily came to she was lying face down on the bathroom tiles. She had never felt so horrendous in her life. She raised her head with a groan, how could people drink? Ever. And what was that smell? Was it her? She sat up with her back resting against the bath and closed her eyes. She wanted to die. "Lil have a shower, you'll feel better." Lily lifted her head to see her Dad in the door way. "I can't move, how did I get home?" Deeks looked down at his little girl who wasn't so little anymore. He wasn't surprised she didn't remember much of last night. She was borderline passed out by the time they left the boat shed. Callen had to drive them home as Deeks still couldn't drive and he also couldn't lift Lily. "Callen drove us after your mom stormed out." Lily looked up to her Dad. Shit. She remembered her mom being furious she couldn't remember the whole thing but she definitely knew that much.

"How much trouble am I in?" Lily asked as she crawled into the shower, clothes and all. She couldn't be bothered and she had dried vomit in her hair and on her clothes.

"Really Lilianna? Showering in your clothes? But to answer your first question, yeah you're in a lot of trouble. What were you thinking? If you're looking for reasons why your mom should take you back to New York you're doing a really good job." Deeks said as he watched his daughter turn on the shower and sit on the floor underneath the water.

"Mom's such a bitch though" Lily said yelling to be heard over the water. Deeks opened the door to the shower and turned off the hot water so she was sitting in an ice cold shower. "WHAT THE?" She squealed as she tried to grab at his hands to get the hot water back. "Don't talk about your mother like that. She's only looking after you. Finish your shower and be out in 15 minutes. We need to talk." And with that Deeks put the hot water back on and left Lilianna to her shower. She knew she deserved it so she couldn't really blame her Dad, but god she wasn't in the mood for this. The only thing she was in the mood for was wallowing in her misery in her bed.

15 minutes later she walked out to the kitchen where she found her Dad wincing as he tried to reach for something that was on the top shelf. Lily climbed up on the counter and got down what he was grabbing for. She couldn't leave her dad. He needed her.

"Lilianna, I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only to tell me everything. I mean the whole truth, if you lie to me even once there will be trouble." Deeks said as he eased himself onto the couch. Lily sat on the couch opposite him and nodded, she also couldn't lie, especially to her dad, she'd always end up almost having a panic attack every time she even entertained the idea of lying.

"Where were you? Why were you there and finally who were you with?" She looked up at her dad. God he looked disappointed in her. That was the worst. She wanted him to yell and scream at her just like her mom did, but that wasn't his style. Lily took a deep breath and then started to explain everything. She was at some kids from schools place who lived a couple of streets away from the school. She was with kids who she had described as 'the wrong people to hang around with' and finally she revealed why. She was scared. She didn't want to leave. "You're my best friend Dad. I tell you everything. I don't want mom to take me away from you" By this stage Lily was bawling. She knew she was in the wrong and her approach wasn't exactly ideal but at the end of the day she was scared and acted out. It was psych 101. "Come here Lil's. I'd come to you but it takes me about 10 minutes to get off this couch and I don't want to miss the moment." Deeks was a big old softie whenever it came to his daughter. She was going to be grounded for the skipping school, the drinking and the drugs but he knew his daughter well enough to know she wasn't going to be doing that kind of thing anytime soon. Once Lily was in his arms and had stopped crying he decided to test the waters and bring up the subject of Holly. "You have to talk to your mom you know and apologise. She is so angry, you will probably have a separate punishment from her." Lily cringed, the punishments her mom dealt were always a hell of a lot worse than her dad but she'd never tell him that.

**Next chapter find out where Holly has gone and who is able to talk to her, any guesses?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys, **

**Here is the second chapter as promised ;) There will be some proper DENSI soon, I promise! **

**Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to review! **

**Cheers**

**Lexi**

Chapter 16

Holly was exhausted. She had just pulled a 12 hour shift because she volunteered. The fight with Lilianna and Marty left her feeling useless and pissed off. So she went somewhere where she was appreciated. Where people gave a shit what she thought. Where people came to her to fix them. The hospital. At work she always felt in charge. If someone had a gunshot wound, brilliant she could fix that, if someone was in a car accident, tumour… you name it, if she could cut it out or mend it she was it. With her daughter on the other hand, she used to know what to do but now? Maybe she was really now showing just how 'young' of a parent she was. She didn't have the life experience before she had a child. In a lot of ways the three of them grew up together. But why did Marty always know what to do? She knew he was right about how to deal with Lily when she was drunk and high but she was so angry. Why couldn't he just side with her for just once? They were rarely the united front they both had agreed they would be when they broke up. Holly looked at her charts and list of patients. She had to do one discharge this morning and it was Kensi. Just her luck. The woman had seen her completely unhinged and who knows what Marty had told her.

When Holly walked into Kensi's room she just wished she could turn around and walk straight back out. It appeared that Kensi had a visitor. It was Michelle. Another one who not only witnessed her public domestic with her child and her father but she was also the woman who brought back her drunken stoned kid. She must have thought Holly was up for mother of the year. Both Kensi and Michelle turned to Holly, neither of them expecting to see her.

"Ah Hi Kensi, I'm here just to make sure you're all ok to go home today" Holly said clearing her throat and trying her best to sound confident. She would have pulled it off too had she not been refusing to look either of them in the eye.

"That's great. Not that I'm not pleased but I thought I was in here for another day." Kensi's light tone made It was obvious she was trying to make things as normal as possible.

Michelle sat back and watched the two women. She was stunned, from what she knew about Kensi and the limited information she had received from Sam about how Holly took charge of situations this was all wrong. Michelle was a strong believer of deal with your shit before your shit takes over your life. After a further 5 minutes of polite conversation Michelle had had enough.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt this bullshit conversation but can we talk about the elephant in the room." Kensi stared at Michelle begging her to shut up and Holly just looked at the ground muttering that she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Come on, Holly is it? We haven't formally met. I'm Michelle. My Husband works with your baby daddy. Now from your body language you seem like you don't want to be here? Is this because we saw you reacting like any mother would in that situation yesterday or is it because of something else? If this is about Deeks I will kill you both. I mean the man is fine but please. You're both beautiful intelligent women." Holly couldn't believe it. Was she really being forced into an Oprah-style 'talk about your feelings' with these women? Holly looked at Kensi and saw she was just as mortified.

"Look, I'm just embarrassed. I can only imagine what you think of me. My daughter hates me, my ex thinks I'm an idiot and I completely lost it in a room full of strangers. So please forgive me if I don't really want to be here." Holly told the pair. She wasn't going to be backed into a corner by this Michelle character.

"Deeks think you're an idiot. He told me you were the smartest person he knows. He also told me you were the one person who was always able to pull him out of trouble." Kensi admitted, she had seen enough of Michelle in action that if she didn't play along she would have been forced to participate.

"And trust me, your daughter doesn't hate you. You're a smart woman, you know she was just upset. You have a Daddy's girl, they always react like that when you stand in the way of them and their Daddy. Believe me, I know I have one of my very own. Mine's a fair bit younger though." Thank Christ they were talking. After last night and the conversation Hetty had with Michelle she had thought this was all Holly needed. She was scared for her child and she was also dealing with jealousy. It was clear as day that she was jealous of Kensi, she just wanted to know why.

Holly was torn. She didn't know if she liked Michelle for somewhat 'facilitating' this chat or if she hated that she was in her business. It seemed like everyone in Marty's new 'team' knew everything. It shouldn't have surprised her, they were federal agents.

Holly sat down next to Kensi and the three of them talked. It was mainly Holly talking about how she was scared of losing Lily or scared of Lily losing Marty. She shared her fears of going back to New York, it was so far away and if she wasn't there to keep an eye on Lily what would happen? The original plan was when Marty had to work overnight or he had to go away Lily would stay at home on her own and the neighbours would check in on her but after the last couple of weeks that didn't seem enough. "Well what if I offered for Lily to come stay with me and my girls when they went away? I would make sure she did her homework, keep her in line and I can protect her if something ever went wrong." Holly had to admit, she didn't mind that idea but she couldn't ask that of a complete stranger. Even if she did know Marty they had only really just been introduced to Lily. "I couldn't ask you to do that…", "You didn't ask. If you and Deeks decide it's best for her to stay then that's what will happen." Ok the verdict was in, Holly liked Michelle.

"Why are you so quiet?" Holly asked Kensi. She had barely said a word the whole time. Kensi just shrugged "Nothing really to add. I mean I would do everything I could to protect Lily if she stayed but..." "But you're always with Marty trying to keep him out of trouble." Holly finished for her with a small smile on her face. "Look Kensi, I know about you and Marty. I know you guys love each other and I am so happy for the pair of you. I really honestly am. I mean I will be the first to admit I'm jealous." Kensi looked up at Holly like she was insane. "Why would YOU be jealous? You're the one with the history with him you even have a kid!"

"This is true, but he never looked at me the way he looks at you and that's confronting. I know Marty loved me kind of like that once but I think our love was mainly towards Lily. Don't be confused. I'm not IN love with Marty. I'm actually engaged to the love of my life who is back in New York but Marty was and still is a part of my life and I guess I have to get used to being the 3rd most important woman in his life instead of the second." Kensi couldn't believe what she had just been told. Deeks loved her more than he loved Holly, even if it was in Holly's words and not his it was still a powerful notion. All she wanted to do was find him and kiss him senseless. "Look I'm going to let that soak in, but I am discharging you and I guess I will see you later tonight?" Holly said as she signed the papers and left a copy with Kensi. "What do you mean later tonight?" Kensi asked as she sat up in bed.

"Oh sorry I just assumed you would be staying with Marty until you're completely back on your feet. He had me making up the second spared bedroom for you a couple days ago. Oh my god. He forgot to ask you didn't he?" Holly said silently cursing herself. "Yeah he must have forgotten, look I'll be fine..." Kensi started before Michelle rudely jumped in. "Oh please you can't look after yourself. You cripples need to stick together. Come on grab your stuff, let's get you out of here." Kensi sighed, she'd be lying if the thought of spending time with Deeks wasn't appealing and she didn't really feel like going home to an empty apartment, oh what the hell, Kensi thought, she had already put it all on the line, she may as well see where this could go.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone! **

**I was supposed to write a chapter yesterday but turns out I had plans. I do apologise for any errors, I had a bit of a big night out last night and I'm feeling a little worse for wear. **

**ANYWAY I wanted to let you know I'm fairly certain I know how to do a poll! (thanks to those of you for the 'idiot' version and pointing me exactly in the direction in needed to go, you're awesome!) Get keen, next chapter you will have a choice to make and you will not be picking a person this time. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviews and all my new followers, I hope everyone is still enjoying this, we're almost half way through my plan at the moment. **

**ALSO I'm thinking of doing a new story after this one and was wanting someone to bounce some ideas off, if anyone is interested PM me :) **

**Happy reading! **

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 17

Deeks woke up to the sound of girls laughing and chatting in his house. He turned and looked at the clock on his bedside table and realised he had slept most of the day. It was now 6pm, at 1.30pm he was planning to have a bit of a nap before he went to the hospital to tell Kensi she was coming home with him. It was meant to be a big heroic gesture probably a bit too caveman for Kensi's liking but she was at a third of her strength and she seemed to allow him to initiate things, take a little bit more of control. Ok so it was just holding her hand and initiating a kiss but it was a huge step for him. With all that being said though, he had slept through his moment.

As Marty walked out to the kitchen where the talking was coming from he saw Holly, Kensi and Michelle. What the hell was going on here? "Sleeping beauty awakes!" Michelle says noticing him first. Both Kensi and Holly turn to look at him, all three of them were staring at him. Confused Deeks looks down and realised he was just walking around in sweats and no shirt. He probably should have put a shirt on, but it just took too much effort. "You didn't think that wearing a shirt was a good look?" Kensi asked. If Kensi was completely honest she'd have him shirtless 24/7. The guy had an amazing body and Kensi loved a good perv. Holly had to admit she was admiring the view, her Jake was handsome and attractive, Marty, on the other hand was just plain and simply hot and there was nothing wrong with having a look.

"Nope, there was no time." Deeks smiled, he was happy to see Kensi here and realised Holly must have said something. Oh yeah. Holly was probably still mad at him… she didn't look mad though… And what was Michelle doing here.

"Well I'm going to go have a lay down, thank you for bringing me here Michelle" Kensi said as she slowly got up and walked towards the spare bedroom he was planning to offer her. Deeks moved to follow her, but was abruptly told to stay and listen to Holly and Michelle before he came anywhere near her. Deeks pouted, this was his house and he was being told what to do by a bunch of women none of which were his wife or even sleeping with! One he used to sleep with, the other one he wanted to sleep with and the other he definitely didn't want to even think about sleeping with as her husband was twice the size of him, it just wasn't right.

Kensi sat down on the bed in the spare room. She had to admit it was a nice room. It was big and the bed was comfy and she had her own ensuite bathroom. Deeks must have spent a small fortune on this place. There was a small knock on her door, puzzled by who it could be as he could still hear them all talking she said whoever it was could come in. The door opened to reveal a very tired and very sick looking Lilianna. Ouch, Kensi had drunken herself into a stupor on more than one occasion and had looked very similar to Lily on a number of those occasions but nothing was ever as bad as your first hangover.

"Hi Kensi, I just wanted to say 'Welcome' to the crazy house. If you need anything let me know, I'm just in the room across the hall." Lily said as cheerfully as she could muster but looked hesitant. Kensi thanked her and Lily turned to walk out. Kensi had little to know experience with kids, let alone teenage girls. The only connection she had was she used to be one once.

"Did you want to talk?" Kensi offered cringing at how foreign that phrase sounded coming from her mouth. It was obvious even to her that in the last 24 hours that Lily was reaching out for help. She knew that whilst Holly and Deeks seemed to be amazing parents there are always things that you don't want them to know. Maybe Kensi could help Lily, while they couldn't be anymore different with Kensi being athletic and a bit of a tom boy and Lily hating leaving unless it was for a latte or shopping they had one thing in common. They were both Daddy's girls. Kensi could relate to not wanting to be taken away from her Dad.

"Ah yeah if you have a minute?" Lily hesitantly asked. Kensi smiled a little relieved and patted the bed next to her. Kensi was so glad, she didn't want her first offer for a 'girl-chat' to be shot down. Maybe she wasn't going to be so bad at this.

Being in hospital Kensi had a lot of time to think about her and Deeks. What this new 'thing' really meant, how they were going to act at work and how they were going to be as a couple. Another thing she realised was that no matter what Deeks and Lily were a package and while with Lily being older and not needing Deeks for every little thing in her life it was still a huge deal. If things went well with them then she would essentially be her Step-Mom and on the flip side if things went badly they wouldn't just hurt each other, they would be hurting Lily.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry you had to see me last night. Dad told me you were there, I'm sorry you felt you had to leave the hospital. I guess I didn't think about what the consequences to my actions would have been." Lily admitted. She looked genuinely sorry, she was a completely different person to the one she saw last night. Kensi was impressed, when she was her age she still would have been sulking and angry in her room instead of admitting she was wrong. She had to admit Holly and Deeks had raised a kid with a good head on her shoulders.

"Lily I'm just glad you're ok. You know your Mom and Dad were so worried about you, especially after what has been happening." Lily just nodded, she was more than aware that she was a selfish bitch and needed to think about what her actions would cause.

"Have you seen my Mom? I heard her voice before. Do you know how mad she is at me? Do you know if she is taking me back to New York?" Kensi was stumped. She knew the answers to all these questions but settled on just answering a few. "Yeah your Mom is here, I'm not sure how mad she is." Yep that was a safe answer, not lying just not giving all the information. Kensi was very impressed with herself, this talking with kids thing was going far better than she had ever anticipated. "LILIANNA JADE!" You could hear Deeks yell from the kitchen. Lily turned to Kensi panicked. "Oh my god, he used my middle name. I'm in trouble." Lily groaned and pulled herself off the bed. "Well it was really nice knowing you Kensi. I hope you and Dad have a good life without me, I'm fairly certain I'm being called to my death." Kensi couldn't help but laugh at the dramatics.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone **

**This is a small chapter, tiny actually, I'm really sorry! I've had like no time today but I did promise to update each day ;) **

**Anyway thanks everyone again for reading, you guys are all my favourites J **

**Cheers **

**Lexi**

Chapter 18

Lilianna walked out to the kitchen where she found her mom and dad sitting at the table. Oh god. This was an inquisition. She was going to die, her parents were going to kill her. Her mom was probably going to be the one to kill her. "You don't have to look so terrified." Marty said laughing at her hesitant shuffle towards the two of them. "It's your fault. You called my full name." She said in a soft voice as she stood beside the table in front of them.

"Come on baby, sit down." Her mom said softly. Lily started feeling terrible, she loved her mommy and she had been so mean to her yesterday, she started crying. "Hey, hey come here." Holly said as she pulled her onto her lap. "You are in trouble my beautiful baby, but we'll talk about that tomorrow, for now we have to talk about where you're going to live." Holly said pulling Lily's hair behind her ears.

"What do you want to do Lily? If this was up to you what would you want to do?" Lily looked at her Dad. Was he being serious? "I want to go back to when we all lived together, but that would be weird, with the whole Jake thing and maybe Kensi thing…" both Holly and Marty laughed "But since I can't have that I want to stay here mom. I love you so much, but I want to stay in LA."

Holly knew that was going to be the answer, she wasn't going to deny that she wasn't feeling a little upset. She wanted to be the 'chosen' one but coming up against Marty she didn't have a chance. She was also competing with the town she grew up with.

"It's ok baby. Don't be sad." Holly said rubbing Lily's back.

They talked about how it would work, with the new plan. Lily insisted she didn't require a 'babysitter' but turns out that was not negotiable, Lily had to admit her chosen babysitter Michelle terrified her.

"Come on baby, do you want to come and help me pack? We also need to have a chat missy" Both Lily and Marty looked at her stunned. "I need to get back home, I still have a job in New York." She laughed a little trying to lighten the mood. Both Lily and Holly said goodnight to Marty before heading to the room Holly was sleeping.

Deeks lightly tapped on Kensi's door. He wanted to just be close to her, they had so much to sort through, but he wanted to just be with her physically to just touch her.

He wasn't sure if she was awake but decided to test the waters and lay down next to her. "What are you going in my bed?" She asked. She turned to face him, it still really hurt to move around too much but she wanted to face him. "I wanted to see you, since you blanked me before and left me with Holly and Michelle, thank you for that by the way." Kensi laughed "Please, I had them both with me all day, I know how scary Michelle can be." Deeks watched Kensi laugh, she looked so beautiful when she laughed and genuinely smiled, granted she occasionally didn't sound as beautiful but Deeks loved that about her.

"Did you get the message from Hetty?" Kensi asked. Marty groaned, he just didn't want to deal with her at all. Callen had given him a heads up, the incident was being investigated to make sure he and Kensi didn't act recklessly. Deeks didn't want to know the answer to that. "Yeah, I did. I think she's coming here in the morning."


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone**

**I have decided to hold the Poll off for at least another chapter or so. If I do it now you'll probably all guess where it's headed. **

**Thank you so much to everyone again, you're all amazing! **

**Happy reading (and reviewing ;) ) **

**Cheers **

**Lexi**

Chapter 19

It had been a month since Holly had moved back to New York and everything was starting to get back to a weird normal. Lily was actually attending school and both Kensi and Deeks were nearing the end of their suspension. Kensi had moved back to her place a week ago but seemed to be at Deeks' a lot, with neither of them having anything to do it meant they spent an enormous amount of time together. Kensi hated to admit it but she wouldn't have gone back home had it not been for Lily. She on more than one occasion almost caught them 'in the act' as it were, it reminded her of being a teenager herself and trying not to get caught by her parents. The irony was ridiculous, but Kensi had to respect that it was Lily's house, not hers and she and Deeks were moving fast, probably too fast if she was completely honest.

It was Saturday night and Kensi was over watching a movie. Lily was supposed to be joining them but was a little late to the party. "Hey Dad?" Lily asked in a sweet voice. Both Deeks and Kensi turned to face her. She was dressed in tight jeans and a very small loose top that barely covered her breasts. "Nope!" Deeks said immediately. He had seen enough. No matter what the kid wanted she was not getting it. "I haven't even asked yet!" Lily complained. Her grounding had only just been lifted and she had made some new friends at school, real friends and they were all going down to Santa Monica Pier, she wanted to go so bad. It was the first time she had been invited anywhere but apparently her Dad was going to be mean.

"I can see your bra! Where ever you want to go looking like that is not ok" He said as he stood up. If Deeks had it his way his daughter would be in baggy jeans and a big t-shirt for the rest of her life but he had gotten used to the fact that was never going to happen BUT he wanted to make sure she wasn't being slutty, and the top she was wearing was slutty. "Dad everyone is wearing it. We don't live in communist China, this is America and I have the freedom to wear whatever I want." Lily knew she was pushing the boundaries with the top, even she felt a bit self-conscious wearing it. She usually liked to keep her stomach covered at all costs but her new friend Paige had let her borrow the top saying she looked 'fierce' and you wanted Paige to think you looked 'fierce'.

"Communist China? Are you serious? Do you even know anything about China?" Kensi got up and walked to the kitchen. This could go on for a while. The whole back and forth bickering, while at the end of the day Lily did as she was told she would make Deeks fight her for it. It got tireing, she thought that just Deeks talking all the time was bad but to add a mini me in the form of a teenage girl, it was borderline unbarable. "You can go if you change your top." Then there was quiet. There must have been a stare down. "Fine." Lily declared and you could hear her stomp back to her room. Deeks shortly after joined her in the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Am I being ridiculous?" He asked. This was dangerous territory, Kensi didn't want to give her opinion in fear of Lily finding out and hating her but this time she had to agree with Deeks. "Oh yeah I forgot, you're terrified of my 15 year old daughter you won't give an opinion." Kensi smiled "What can I say? I'm Switzerland!" Deeks smiled and lent in to steal a kiss but was rudely interrupted. "Is this virgin enough for you?" Lily asked, she had changed into an impossibly tight tank top but Deeks guessed he had to be glad it was at least keeping her skin covered. "Not really, and what do you mean 'virgin enough' you better be a virgin…" Deeks started as he then followed Lily to her room.

"Kensi can you drive me to my friend Paiges house?" Kensi looked up startled. Her? She wanted her to take her.

"Who's Paige? What's do her parents know you're coming over? Why are you asking Kensi? Why can't I take you? I should call her parents." Lily looked at her dad as if he had gone completely insane and Kensi had to agree. She knew that since the shooting at the school he had been panicked about where Lily was at every moment of the day but this was getting ridiculous. She was a teenager. Lily needed a small bit of freedom and she was a smart girl… and if she did anything stupid they'd track her with the gps in her phone. "Dad you've actually lost your mind. That's why I want Kensi to drop me off." Deeks wasn't happy with the reasoning but accepted it. He guessed it was a fair assessment given his little outburst.

Kensi and Lilly jumped in her car and started off towards Paiges house. "So why am I taking you and not your Dad?" Lily knew it was coming and she didn't want to tell anyone, but she guessed it would have been a lot less embarrassing to tell Kensi than her Dad. "You can't tell Dad, you have to promise me you won't tell" Lily begged. Was she serious? "If it's not something stupid or going to get your hurt then sure." Lily really didn't want to say but, maybe Kensi might understand. "So yeah, turns out most of the girl's quite fancy Daddy dearest." She even cringed when she said it. If Lily was honest she had been cringing ever since she caught some girls in her class talking about how 'hot' 'new girls' Dad was. That was one of the downfalls of having young parents. Girls fancied her dad and boys fancied her mom and it just wasn't ok. She sometimes wished she had 'normal' parents, you know the mom and dad types that fell asleep on the couch watching game shows, not ones that were young and attractive. Kensi couldn't help but laugh. That had to be the funniest thing she had ever heard and the fact that Lily was upset about it actually added to the hilarity. "I'm actually distressed about this and you laugh?" Kensi looked across actually concerned Lily was pissed at her but when she saw Lily had a smile on her face as well she knew all was ok. "Come on, it's pretty hilarious." Lily nodded "Yeah but could you imagine how unbearable Dad will be if he finds out? He'd be parading around like a peacock and no one needs that" Kensi had to agree, "Oh no your Dad can NEVER find out."

Deeks as sat at home alone waiting for Kensi to come back, he couldn't believe that not only had Lily bailed on being the third wheel for their movie date she had also taken Kensi away. His daughter had to be the biggest and most efficient cockblocker to have ever roamed the earth. As soon as they thought they were alone for even half an hour the front door would swing open and Lily would walk in. Even when they were in his bedroom neither of them felt ok about 'gettin down' with Lily only metres away. It would have been better if Lily was younger and had no idea what they would be up to but Lily was aware, in fact she had taken to making things very awkward always reminding them to use protection as she was not ready to be a sister as yet. Her favourite slogan she was pushing at the moment was 'No glove. No love. Be sure to remember that." Deeks was used to her making situations as awkward as she possibly could but at first he was terrified it would scare her away, but it didn't take long for Kensi to get used to it. "Oh my god maybe tonight is the night?" Deeks thought out loud. Lily was gone for at least a couple of hours. He could do a couple of hours, he didn't need all night. I mean he wanted all night but you take what you can get, a few precious hours was all he needed. Get up and went to his bedroom checking his bedside table for condoms. He would need to restock soon but he had enough for now. He looked around the room, maybe he should get some candles? No. That would be too much like he was planning this. He wanted to make it seem spontaneous. He had this. He could be cool. Not a problem.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone! **

**Here is another chapter for you all, I'm so glad you like the last chapter. It was a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! **

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 20

Kensi walked in the door to find Deeks sitting 'casually' on the couch. She looked around the house and saw that it was spotless. He must have been bored being left at home while she dropped Lily at a friend's place. She walked in and sat down next to him. "Should we watch the movie? I've been dying to see it." Kensi said as she put her feet up on the lounge and snuggled into Deeks' side. Deeks was mortified. They had a house with no one in it, for a very small time, how could 'special cuddles' not be the first thing on her mind. However he wanted to play it cool, begging didn't suit him. He'd have to try and lure her away from the movie with his charm… or body. Whichever one worked for him, he didn't care.

After about 20 minutes of trying and failing to even start a make out session with Kensi, Deeks had decided to give up completely on trying to be subtle and smooth. No, he was running out of precious alone time and he was not going to spend it watching _PS I love you._ He stopped the movie and stood in front of Kensi, he dared to glance at her face and could only see fury. Well so far things weren't going to plan. "Come on, bedroom now. We may never have time again, let's move." He said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her to her feet, he was supposed to pull her to her feet take her in his arms and carry her to the bedroom, but she was fighting his pull and snatched her arm back.

"Are you serious? Is this how you 'woo' the ladies because I can tell you right now I'm not into it." Deeks looked at Kensi trying to gauge how much she was joking and how much of it was real. Uh oh, it was all real. "Look if you played along it would be so much sexier and you'd love me and be really into it. But you're not and you're running it!" Kensi had to laugh, he was standing in front of her like a sulky kid when you weren't playing by their rules.

"You're ruining _PS I love you_! But how am I supposed to be acting?" Kensi asked she was intrigued to find out just how he thought this was going to play out.

"Well for starters you're supposed to want to be with me, really you should have jumped me when you got back. But given that didn't happen I have tried to start a little something and you have shot me down, now in my final attempt you were supposed to see the error of your ways, jump in my arms and we should be naked already, but no! See what I mean? You're ruining it." By this stage Kensi was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks to which Deeks didn't find so funny. "Oh god Lily is so right, you have no game babe." Kensi said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. To say Deeks was feeling a little unloved would be an undertstaement and his daughter dissing him? That was just a low blow.

"Aww baby are you sad?" Kensi said as she climbed onto his lap. "Yeah! Do you have any idea how long it's been? There is an empty house, I have a smoking hot girlfriend and we're both no longer on our death beds, surely its time!" Ok, so he was begging. He had tried everything else. Maybe 'pathetic' really turned Kensi on, Deeks knew he was clutching at straws by this stage but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Aw my poor boyfriend! Are you feeling neglected?" Kensi said as she lifted her shirt over her head. Seriously? Pathetic was her thing? It wasn't the most masculine way he could think of but whatever, it worked. Deeks could do pathetic if it got her topless.

"Oh yes very neglected. I think the only way for me to go on will be if this went." Deeks said leaning up to reach around her to undo her bra.

"DAD! KENSI! CAN YOU COME OUT HERE?" Both were rudely awoken by Lilianna screaming. Deeks looked at the clock, it was 2am. IT WAS 2AM! Oh yeah great parenting Marty.

Deeks got out of bed putting pants and a shirt on before passing Kensi her clothes. "I'll go out and see what she wants. You go back to sleep, but maybe put clothes on, you know the kid has problems with boundaries." Deeks said as he closed the door behind him.

Deeks walked out to the kitchen to see Lilianna wearing the top she had been previously banned from wearing and a short leather jacket, that wasn't hers, neither he nor Holly would have authorised that purchase. "Who's jacket is that?" Deeks asked. Lily rolled her eyes. "It's Paiges." Shit she had forgotten to change back before she got home. Oh well her Dad would get over it. "Could she not afford the whole jacket?" Really he was going to do this at 2am? Oh damn. It was that late? She was 2 hours past curfew.

"Dad can you stop it? Can you be mad tomorrow? Can you help me now?" Lily could tell by the change in her Dad's stance that he was concerned.

"What's happened?" Deeks asked walking towards her.

"Come on you have to come outside. You have to bring your wallet too, I got a cab and I have like no money." Deeks was so confused. What had she done now?! Why wasn't she at this Paige characters place. He followed her outside to the cab and saw a boy around Liliannas ages lying on the grass beside the cab. She was collecting stray drunk teenagers now? Deeks paid the cab fare and turned to Lily who was trying to pull the kid up, it wasn't until the light from the cabs headlights hit his face did Deeks notice the boy's face was completely bruised and covered in blood.

"Lilanna, what happened?" Deeks said seriously as he helped the boy up. "We found him. He was at the Pier with his family but I don't know what happened. We tried to call an ambulance but he wouldn't let us so I said I'd take him to you and you'd know what to do." Deeks looked up to his daughter and for the first time noticed her make-up was smudged down her face like she had been crying. Why did she keep finding trouble?


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey Everyone**

**Because I'm super nice and lovely here is another chapter! **

**Love to everyone who is reviewing. You guys rock! **

**And if you're reading and not reviewing … PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 21

When Lily and Deeks got the boy inside the interrogation started. "Lilianna who is this boy? Do you know him?" Deeks said while trying to wake the boy up. He was in really bad shape and Deeks didn't know if he could justify having a severely injured minor in his care. He was a cop for gods sake. He knew the rules. "His name is Lachlan, he's in my History class. He's really quiet." Lily started rambling. She knew that her Dad wanted everything she knew but she didn't know much about him. He pretty much kept to himself at school. She had heard some of the others saying he wasn't allowed out much and that he had really strict parents. His parents seemed really scary when she saw them tonight. They had seemed to be fighting about something when they saw Lachlan standing with them. One of the guys called out to him to say hi but his parents glared in their direction and pulled him away. Then a couple of hours later they had found him on the beach in the state he was in.

Kensi had heard the commotion from the bedroom and walked out to see what was going on. Embarrassingly she had a bit of a limp from the nights activities, she was really out of shape having been doing nothing more than sleeping or lying on the couch. When she entered the living room she was stunned. This is not what she thought she was walking into. Maybe a return of drunk Lily but not a boy looking like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life.

"What is going on here?" Kensi asked as she walked over to where Lily was. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Lily brought home a kid from school. It looks like he's had a bad night." Deeks explained. Kensi moved a little closer and saw his face was swollen. "You have to call an ambulance Deeks." Kensi said. "No please, no ambulances. They will call the cops." The boy groaned. Well at least he was conscious.

Deeks sat down on the coffee table next to where they had laid out the boy. What the hell had happened? "You will have a concussion, probably broken bones and a maybe some internal bleeding, you could die dude." Deeks told him. At his age he didn't want to be within 10 miles of a hospital or cops but eventually reason surely had to kick in.

"You don't understand. They'll call my parents, I just got away from them." Deeks looked up at Lily and Kensi. "Oh my god did you parents do this to you?" Lily asked moving towards the boy. "I don't want to talk about it. Look I need to go." Lachlan said trying and failing to even sit up. "Yeah good luck with that kid, Kensi can I have a word?" Deeks said getting up and motioning for Kensi to follow him into his bedroom. "What? Why can't I know?" Lily demanded. "Remember you child. Me parent."

"He needs to see a doctor Kens, but if what he's saying is true the first thing they will do is call his parents. It's standard procedure." Deeks was torn, he knew this kid had the potential to be in a lot of trouble medically but he didn't want to do anything to put him in more danger. It was his job to protect kids like him, he couldn't put him back in harms way.

"I agree, but he really needs a doctor. Do you think we should call Hetty? Maybe we can take him in under an alias." Kensi suggested. Deeks hadn't thought of that, he could blame the lack of sleep for that. As Kensi was about to call Hetty there was a knock at the door and you could hear Lily bolt to the bedroom. "Dad! Dad! Someone is here!" She said in a loud whisper. "Really princess?" Deeks said sarcastically as he grabbed both his and Kensis gun from the safe. "You stay here Lily and don't move. I mean it!"

Deeks went to answer the door while Kensi stood next to Lachlan. Deeks looked through the peephole, it was cops. He put his gun in the back of his pants and opened the door. This was going to be interesting. "Good Morning" Deeks said cheerfully as he opened the door. The two uniform cops looked less than impressed with his enthusiasim.

"Hello Sir, We have had a report of a run away hiding out here." Jeez they work fast. Lily had hardly been home for an hour.

"Sorry officers, no run aways, just me and my missus at home with the kids. My boy got into a fight over some girl, he's a little worse for wear but you know how crazy kids these days are." Deeks was cursing himself not working for a while seemed to have put a stop to the creative flow of believable bullshit.

"Kids? How old are you sir?" How could everyone question him being a father? Granted he was young when Lily was born but he wasn't '16 and Pregnant' young. At least he finished high school before he knocked a girl up. "I'm 34, started young." That wasn't a lie. Both of the officers didn't look convinced. Kensi by this stage was getting annoyed. This was ridiculous. She walked up to the door and flashed her credentials and passed Marty his. "Look I'm a Federal Agent, he is LAPD and you need to leave. You are harassing us, this is our home! My family is having a bad night" And then Kensi turned on the waterworks. Shortly after the officers apologised and left. Deeks turned to Kensi stunned. "What? Most guys can't handle a girl crying. Works nearly everytime." Kensi smiled and told Lily the coast was clear and she was able to come out of the room now.

"Dad this shit is getting ridiculous! I just want a normal life." Lily complained. "Stop swearing." Deeks said as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. He was thinking the same thing, they just needed a break. A break that lasted more than a few weeks


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey Everyone **

**Thanks so much for all of your feedback. It's interesting to read how differently people interpret your writing, which characters you like, which characters you can't stand! Haha So keep the feedback and reviews coming :) **

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 22

Deeks looked at the sleeping boy in front of him, he had been cleared by a doctor but was going to be very sore for the next week or so. Hetty had managed to get a fake alias into the system for Lachlan making him Deeks and Kensi's 'child' which was awkward for Kensi. Deeks was a dad, it was easy for him to 'play' he knew the emotions that a parent would feel in that situation while Kensi was flying solo but she had decided to take the easy route and play the weeping wife hiding behind her husband. He was being taken into protective custody later that day when the guys could get a bit more information so until then they had put him to bed in one of the spare rooms.

Even though Deeks knew that Lily was safe he couldn't help but worry. Deeks walked out and joined Kensi in the living room. "Maybe Lily should go back to New York. She just keeps getting in trouble here." Deeks said to Kensi. He couldn't help but wonder what else Lily could get herself into. Maybe he wasn't capable of looking after her the way he should. It seemed she needed far more attention than he had recently been giving her. While Lily was mature in a lot of ways in others she had no sense. She was book smarts but 'street wise' she had no clue.

"Do you want my opinion?" Kensi asked. Of course he wanted her opinion. He had wanted her opinion on so many other things to do with Lily but she refused. "She's going to get in trouble no matter what. She's the daughter of a cop and a doctor, she was raised by two people who have very strong views on what is right and what is wrong and you have taught her to care for people. It's inevitable at least here you get her out of any trouble she gets into. Come on, Holly is very capable but you carry a gun and have all the technology to trace her if you needed to. Or you know, you could always send her to a convent in Europe." Deeks had to laugh, the thought of Lily being locked away in a convent was quite amusing to him considering how she enjoyed to dress of late, maybe it could be good for her.

"On a completely non-teenager note; is it just me or are you hanging to get back to work?" Deeks asked. He was going stir crazy, he had to admit as horrific as it sounded a smashed up teen had made his life a little more interesting. He was getting a little sick of the get up drive Lily to school, shop, clean, collect Lily from school. It was so domestic it made him sick. He would admit the first week he could drive again he enjoyed the novelty of it even thinking he could maybe be a part of that TV show 'Real House Husbands of Hollywood', but by the second week he was so bored. He couldn't understand housewives or house husbands. Maybe if they had kids that were are younger he could get it but grown up kids, god he was bored.

"God I miss the adrenalin rush the most. And I miss Nell, I've hardly seen her since we got suspended." Kensi said, she had to admit she was counting down the days as well. She had a little longer than Deeks to wait as she had a longer recovery time. "Maybe we should start training again? God knows we both need it." She admitted and Deeks just looked offended. Mock offended, he actually agreed. He couldn't believe how exhausted he was from only one round with Kensi, he was also getting flabby. He was never really that 'into' his body, he just worked out for work and because he liked it but he didn't want to be flabby.

"Want to go for a run tomorrow?" Deeks asked hoping he would get her into tight work out gear. He would let her beat him by a few paces so he could stare at her ass. He'd follow that ass off the side of a cliff he was sure of it.

"Sure, maybe we can get Lily to come with us." Deeks tried his best not to groan. Don't' get him wrong, he loved Lily being around but he could not be a pervert with her there. "Why? You've heard her, she hates moving. She gets pissed off if she has to walk more than 10 metres from the car to the mall. Trust me she's not going to want to come." Deeks thought he was doing a really good job of deterring her. "Come on, that's why we need to encourage her; Holly and I were talking.." – "Wait hang on, what do you mean you and Holly were talking." Kensi rolled her eyes before continuing. "As I was saying Holly and I were talking and Holly thinks that Lily needs to get out more. She needs to play a sport or something I don't know. Join a gym, maybe a fitness class. You know she's not going to have that metabolism forever." Deeks could not believe it. His ex and his current girlfriend had discussed his lazy child and by the sounds of it at length. "I understand she should but please, she can't catch a ball and she struggles to gain enough coordination to walk." Ok he was exaggerating but he didn't want to force his daughter into anything she didn't want to do. And she wouldn't want to do this no matter how you decided to sell it to her. "My favourite memories of me and my Dad was when he used to get outside and play football with me, maybe you and her could bond over something other than pizza?" Kensi suggested. If she was honest she had been trying to bring this up for a while but didn't quite know how. It was something Holly had mentioned that Lily had a tendency to be lazy and Deeks would never push her to anything and would just let her eat crap all day long so long as she was happy. "Look Kens, thanks for the concern but I don't think Lily is at risk of becoming obese anytime soon.." Deeks trailed off. For some reason he was getting defensive, like he had to protect Lily, he knew what Kensi was saying made sense. He and Holly had never encouraged her to play sports, they had tried when she was younger and when she just had no interest in it they just let her have her music and that was that. "I'm not saying she's fat Deeks, she just doesn't have that great of a diet, come on you have to admit that. She drinks soda all day as well as fatty and sugary food…" – "We eat exactly what she eats!" Kensi flinched a little by his tone, this is why she was hesitant he was always going to take it the wrong way. "Look you're right, I'm sorry for mentioning it." Kensi said and decided it was better to let Deeks settle down she had clearly hit a nerve.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey Everyone **

**I'm so sorry it's been a few days, I've just had no motivation to write. I watched the finale and I was so happy to see Kensi and Deeks kiss but then why did they leave it there? I'm heartbroken! **

**This is so small and you deserve so much more, I hope you guys are still reading!**

**Cheers **

**Lexi**

Chapter 23

Deeks didn't know what it was but he just couldn't shake what Kensi had said about Lilianna. He felt like she was accusing him of being a bad father. Sure they didn't eat brilliantly and Lily would rather do anything else but exercise but was it so wrong? She wasn't athletic and that was ok. She wasn't a big kid so he didn't understand why it was such an issue. He knew that it was important for her to exercise but he didn't want to force her. He didn't want to give her body image issues.

"Hey Lily baby do you want to come out here." While Deeks was pissed at Kensi he did recognise she had a point and he kind of wanted to test the waters, see how open to the idea she was.

"Yeah Dad?" She said as she walked out in yoga pants and singlet top. Perhaps this was going to be easier than he had anticipated.

"What are you doing? What's with the yoga pants?" He asked as he sat up on the kitchen counter.

"You can't make fun of me but I'm kinda going to Zumba. But you can't tell anyone! I heard you and Kensi talking the other morning. From what I heard she and Mum think I'm a bit tubby. Plus I want to be kind of lose weight." Well at least she didn't seem completely pissed off at Kensi.

"Why?" Deeks found himself demanding. Why would his perfect baby want to lose weight? She didn't need to, he wanted to make sure why she wanted to do this.

"Daddy have you seen my hips? I know you're kinda pissed at Kensi. I guess it kinda sucks that your girlfriend thinks I'm a fat, but I'll get over it.." She had to stop thinking that. "Kensi doesn't think you're fat honey, you and I both actually know that." Lily looked at him sceptically, yeah right.

"So when is Zumba? Can I come?" Deeks asked, if he was honest he was terrified of the answer. He wanted to support her but did he want to dance around to Pitbull? Fuck no.

Kensi was going crazy. She was so angry with herself. She should never have said anything, it wasn't her place. She had only been dating Deeks for a month and she decided to give him tips on his daughter? That's not ok. Why had she let Holly talk her into saying something? Why hadn't Holly just said anything herself?

Deeks had said he was over it and there was no issues but clearly there was issues. She hadn't stayed over at his place for a couple nights and they had barely been talking by on the phone only texting. To take her mind off things she decieded to go see her mother. She had been on at her to visit, mainly visit with Deeks. She called her mom to tell her she was on her way over only to be told she was going to be accompanying her mother to her Zumba class.

"Dad did you just pick your oldest sweats to wear?" Lily was mortified, her father was wearing the oldest looking workout gear he looked like he'd escaped from the 80's. She swore he did it just to embarrass her.

"Are you going to give me shit the whole time?" He asked as he paid for the class for the pair of them. "Probably." She nodded and walked to the back of the class. Lily wanted to make sure she had the prime position right up the back. She wanted hide up the back. Lily wasn't the most coordinated of people but being a being a musician she was able to follow a beat. She had never tried to dance so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Her dad being there with her was great, she knew no matter how ridiculous she looked he would look worse.

"Lily how are we meant to follow what to do? I can barely see anything." What was the point of being here if they couldn't see anything? Deeks wasn't that keen to be here but if he was going to do this, he wanted to do it properly.

"Dad stop it! Just stay back here. Can you not make a scene?" Lily begged and pulled him back with her. Lily had noticed all the housewives checking out her dad like he was a piece of meat and as always he was completely oblivious.

Deeks went back and stood next to Lily and waited. As he looked around the room he noticed he was only one of two guys that was in the class and by the look of the other guy who was wearing a pair of orange short shorts he was fairly certain he was the only one who was straight.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello! **

**Thank you to all the loyal readers and reviewers for sticking with me with this story! You really make my day J **

**Cheers **

**Lexi **

Chapter 24

Kensi couldn't believe her eyes when her mother reluctantly dragged her into the class, Deeks and Lily were there, standing casually up the back. They hadn't noticed her yet, they looked like they were bickering. It was more likely Deeks winding Lily up and she was taking the bait. Kensi turned to her mother who was kitted out in all the Zumba gear including sweat bands. Her mother had always liked to look the part even if her ability wasn't as on par.

"Come on Kensi, let's go stand near the front. You'll pick it up fast enough." Kensi cringed. She wanted to go off to the side to try and hide from them. Things were still tense and she didn't need to add her mother into that mix, the last thing she needed was to be front and centre.

"Ok everybody! Let's get our bodies moving!" The instructor in the smallest shorts squealed. She was wearing pretty much a bra and short shorts and had a microphone plastered to her face. As a Pitbul song started playing she looked around the room, Kensi couldn't believe she was here. She would have preferred a kick boxing class, a cycling class… hell even a bloody marathon but this? This was ridiculous.

Deeks had to admit after the second 'crump' he had been made to do, he felt more than a little stupid. He was a dude. Dudes don't 'crump' nor do they 'booty bounce' and he found wishing more and more he'd decided to just drop Lily off and left her to it. He glanced over at Lily and saw she was concentrating so hard on the moves, he could see her counting the beat and whenever she missed a step she'd start laughing. He was glad she was having a good time. He hadn't seen her actually willingly move since… well ever. Her stamina wasn't as bad as he had anticipated either. That made him feel a hell of a lot better, as selfish as he knew it was he wished he could show Kensi and Holly and tell them to shove their 'healthy living' bullshit up their asses, Lily may have been a little unfit but it was nowhere near the international incident that it had turned into. As he continued to jump around trying and failing miserably to follow the instructions when he found his eyes wandering, if he had to endure being subjected to this shitty music he was going to at least get some personal fulfilment. He looked around the room and amongst the cougars he found one woman he quite liked the look of. She had a tight body, very similar to Kensi, Long brown hair… very similar to Kensi again… and she had a scar… hang on. What the hell was Kensi doing at the front of the room? When did that happen? He looked to the left of Kensi and saw an older woman who looked like she was dancing for America. She was really giving it her all, Deeks was a little concerned she was going to pull a muscle or something. All of a sudden everyone was facing him. Oh shit! He wasn't paying attention. Everyone was dancing towards him, and by the look on Kensi's face he knew he'd been made and it turns out the woman who was at risk of pulling every muscle in her body was her mom.

"Dad! Keep up!" Lily yelled over the music as she bounced over to him taking his hand and showing him what to do. Deeks turned his attention away from Kensi and her mom and committed to the move. He knew she would have been watching him and he would never live this moment down.

When the class at finished Lily dramatically threw herself to the floor. She was tired but she actually found it really fun. She was able to keep up quite well and she didn't suck as much as she thought she would have. She had noticed Kensi half way through the class and she was now wondering why her Dad was hanging around her instead of going to say Hi to Kensi and the other woman she was with. "Dad, go say Hi to Kensi. You can't be pissed at her forever about this you know." Lily was feeling terrible, it sucked what Kensi had said but it wasn't as if it wasn't true and her Dad had been borderline unbearable the last couple of days without her. With Kensi not there it meant that her dad was annoying her, he required constant attention making it almost impossible for her to contact her soon to be new boyfriend without him knowing which was not working for her at all.

"Because she's here with her Mom, I don't want to intrude." Lily jumped up and looked at her Dad with a face that could only have been interpreted to mean 'Are you kidding?' Deeks was the king of intruding. Well, if her Dad wasn't going to Kensi then she would. Lily picked up her water bottle and started walking over to Kensi. "Lil… Lily… Lilianna. Don't." Deeks called as he followed her closely but Lily didn't care. If she was the cause of this she would fix this.

"Hi Kensi." Lily announced as she got close enough. Both Kensi and her mother turned to see Lily and Deeks, Deeks who was almost hiding behind his daughter.

"Oh Hey Lily. Um I'd like you to meet my mom, Julia. Mom this is Lilianna, she is Marty's daughter." Kensi said awkwardly, she was smiling though. Smiling was good Lily decided.

"Hi Mrs…" Lily started but then remembered Kensi's dad had died a while ago and maybe she'd remarried... "Oh please sweetie call me Jules. Oh Kensi isn't she stunning? Marty she really looks like you." Deeks smiled. He hadn't quite found his voice yet, but at least she didn't look like she was hating the idea of her only daughter dating a guy with a teenager. Lily and Julia started talking about Zumba. Turns out this was actually Julia's regular class that she attended every week and had already invited Lily to be her 'zumba buddy'.

"So looks like your mom seems to like my daughter." Deeks said as he and Kensi stood off to the side as the two of them talked away. "Who wouldn't like Lily, she's a very charming girl." Kensi commented as she watched the two of them as well. "She gets It from me you know. And the good looks too." Kensi rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, maybe." Deeks reached down and slipped his hand into Kensi's, she looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He was probably still pissed at her and she wanted to explain herself but she had a feeling that everything was going to be ok.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey Everyone **

**Thanks so much for all of your feedback, regardless of if it's good or bad! I really appreciate it J Keep it coming. **

**Here is a small tiny chapter for everyone. I promise to longer chapters next week. I'm just trying to finish one of my assessments which is worth like 40% of my grade but that's all finished on Friday hahah **

**Also beware as usual I haven't proof read and i'm really tired so it's probably horrific! **

**Cheers **

**Lexi**

Chapter 25

It was the night before Deeks was heading back to work and he had arranged for him and Kensi to actually go out on a date. He had realised that up until now they had not been out as a couple. He wanted tonight to be perfect. He had even arranged for Lily to stay at a friend's place for the night so he could have Kensi all to himself.

Kensi was getting ready for her date with Deeks, if she was honest she wasn't exactly keen for the night. While she loved Deeks and wanted to make it work she felt like she was only there for whenever he had time for her. At first she thought it was because Lily had been having a pretty rubbish time and she needed time to adjust but now? She seemed good. She seemed fantastic even. From what Deeks had said everything was back to normal and she still feeling left out.

Kensi was trying to pinpoint exactly what her problem was. Was it that she wasn't his number one priority? That was certainly an issue but it wasn't what was bothering her most, she was kind of married to her job so he wasn't her number one priority.

It could have been the fact that they had very little time themselves? Perhaps, but once they went back to work and Lily made more friends that wouldn't be as big of an issue.

The one thing she couldn't get her head around was the fact he had a child. It wasn't Lily, it was the fact that he had already gone through the whole being a parent thing. He had raised a kid. If they ever got to the point of having children it wouldn't be as special as his first. Nothing is. They wouldn't be able to share any of it as first time parents because he had already done it with Holly.

Lily was always going to be his first priority. It was always be Lily and then her, and Kensi thought she was ok with that but now... maybe she wasn't.

Deeks knocked on Kensi's door, he wanted to do this properly. Kensi deserved a proper date. She deserved the world, she deserved more than he could give her but he would try. Deeks knew they had a few issues to work out but hopefully tonight they would be able to sort that out, have a nice meal and have sex for the rest of the night and wake up in each other's arms. He was thinking about asking Kensi to move in with him but felt maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Sure they had only just started dating but they had known each other for years.

"Hey!" Kensi opened the door and found a very hot Deeks. Boy this was going to be harder than she had thought. He just had to look at her like he was undressing her and all thoughts would leave her.

"You look stunning." Deeks said when he found his words. She was wearing a small black dress and her hair was down. He loved it when she wore her hair down, he loved running his fingers through her hair and then down her back … maybe he could cancel dinner and they would just stay home, they didn't need to eat. "Stop looking at me like that, lets get to the restaurant before you try anything." Deeks pouted "You're no fun." He closed her door and made sure it was locked before grabbing her hand and leading her to the car.

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet. Kensi was hardly spoke and Deeks found himself babbling about whatever random crap entered his head. She was well aware he was just rambling and he probably didn't realise what he was saying half the time but almost everything was to do with Lily. Kensi kind of wanted everything to go back to when he was hiding Lily from her. At least then they could have a conversation or he could talk random things at her that wasn't to do with a 15 year old girl.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for taking forever to update, my life has just been turned upside down and kinda sucks. I haven't really been in the mood to write or do anything really. **

**Anyway thanks to my Beta (I think that's what we'll call you haha ) AlexxxJ who has gone through and fixed it up, so hopefully everyone won't have to read between the horrific grammar, missing words, too many words etc anymore. **

**Thank you to anyone who is still actually reading! I hope to get back to normal-ish in the next week or so, well at least with the updates. **

**Cheers**

**Lexi**

Chapter 26

Lily walked back into the house early in the morning, she wished she didn't have, but she had left her science book at home. Lily knew her dad had a big night planned for him and Kensi. She wasn't an idiot she knew that was code for sex.

She crept into the house and keeping her head down, she didn't want to see anything she wouldn't be able to un-see.  
"Lily, what are you doing here?" Lily jumped and looked up to see her Dad sitting at their kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee. "I forgot a school book. I'm sorry I'll be out of your hair in a minute" Lily took off towards her room. "You don't need to be running around. I'll take you to school on my way to work." Lily stopped. "Has Kensi gone home already?"

"Kensi hasn't been here." He said. What? What the hell? Lily looked back at her dad and realised that it probably wasn't in her best interest to push the subject.

**Last night**

_Deeks knew something was off with Kensi as soon as he picked her up. She was quiet and wouldn't look him in the eye. He knew he hadn't been the best boyfriend in the world but he wanted to make it up to her. _

_They had pulled up at the restaurant and Deeks went to get out of the car when Kensi grabbed his arm. "Deeks, stop. We need to talk." Kensi said as she took a deep breath. She was still debating in her head about what she was going to but she had finally made her final painful decision. Deeks stomach dropped, this was not going to plan. Tonight was alone sexy times! _

_"What's up?" Deeks asked. He couldn't look at her."This isn't working Deeks, you know that right?" Kensi said daring to glance in his direction. His head was down. "It hasn't been the best I know but seriously we can make it work Kensi. I know I need to give you more attention I know that. I know I need to let go of Lily a little bit, but she's my child, you can't make me feel bad for being a dad!" Deeks had started out calm but was getting more aggressive. He was a father, Kensi knew that when they started this. He was seriously angry._

_"It's nothing to do with Lily." Kensi started, but stopped. She didn't want to lie, it was a bit about Lily. Kensi was feeling so guilty but she shouldn't. She was young, she didn't want to be the step mom. She and Lily got on really well but still, she wanted to be Deeks everything, his world. But he already had a very special girl in his life that he would always love more than her. He may have loved her but if it came down to it and he had to make a choice it would be Lily every time. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." Kensi finally said and got out of the car and walked down the street and Deeks let her._

**Now**

"Dad! Dad!" Deeks snapped out of his daze and turned to his daughter who was looking at him as if he was an idiot. "What?"

"You've missed the turn off for school." Deeks looked up and saw he had already gone about half a mile past it. "Shit! Sorry!" Deeks turned took the next turn and chucked a U turn. He drove the rest of the way to school in silence.

When he finally dropped her off he sternly told her that she had to go straight home and do her homework. He had seen her last report card which was less than stellar. "Yeah Dad I will when I get home. Remember I'm hanging out with my friends at the mall after school." No Deeks did not remember because he was fairly certain that he was never told. This was something Lily had done with both her parents. They both were always very busy and it was very easy to pull the wool over their eyes and because they trusted her that she wouldn't do anything stupid but it seems her dad was catching on.

"You didn't tell me that." Lily looked shocked. Her dad looked … like a dad… angry and like he wasn't rolling over like he usually would. "I did." Lily started but refused to look at her dad. "Lilianna you can't fool me, don't even try it. Be home this afternoon, no mall. I will be checking." Lily sighed and nodded not wanting to push it he looked like he wasn't in the mood


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey Everyone **

**Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed and have left constructive criticism/ comments they are greatly appreciated and even though sometimes I don't agree it makes me so happy and thankful that you even care enough to review and send me the long reviews! **

**To those of you who have left reviews and PM's me saying you will stop reading if I don't get Kensi and Deeks together in the next few chapters, I don't think that's very fair. This is a story which has only JUST reached the halfway point. There is still so much I have planned and so much more to Kensi, Deeks and their relationship than I have let you see thus far. I really hope you stick with this story even if its not turning out exactly the way you wanted it and the timeline you want it to happen. **

**Thanks so much to my Beta AlexxxJ, she is the one you have to thank for reminding me to get writing again. **

**On a personal note thanks for everyones kind words, i felt empowered for a little bit and even you know, left the house for something other than work or food hahah so thank you :) **

**Cheers **

**Lexi xx**

Chapter 27

Deeks had managed to avoid everyones questions about Kensi all day. He was thankful he wasn't allowed out in the field yet and honestly didn't mind the paperwork, it took his mind off the shit that had become his life. How could he have gotten the Kensi thing so wrong? Deeks knew he had to be more strict with Lily, that was a given. His daughter may have been very bright but if she didn't study, she wasn't going to be able to get into the college she wanted, and he honestly couldn't remember the last time she had practiced her music. So he sucked as a boyfriend and sucked as a dad.

"Hey Eric can you check something for me?" Deeks asked, catching Eric before he went up the stairs to OPS. Eric turned around slowly, unsure as to what Deeks could possibly want as he wasn't working any active cases and he was just about to head home for the day. "Is it illegal? Because if it is, you probably shouldn't ask me out in the open like this." Deeks rolled his eyes "I just need you to trace Lilianna's phone. She's supposed to be at home and I just wanted to check that she actually is." He had to admit he felt a little sick checking up on his daughter. He never wanted to be this kind of father, he wanted to have an open relationship where they could be friends, but it appears that wasn't going to work. Lilianna needed boundaries and Deeks needed to step up. "Dude I shouldn't be doing this but…" Eric started typing on his tablet. "She's … not at your place… it appears she's at the mall." Deeks couldn't believe it, he told her not to and she just went and did it anyway! He was furious. "Thanks Eric, I'm going to go collect my disobedient child." Deeks grabbed his jacket and bag from his desk and waved goodbye to Hetty on the way out explaining something had come up with Lilianna.

"Oh my god Lil, you totally have to buy these jeans for your date!" Paige said as she pushed Lily into a dressing room. Lily looked at the jeans and shook her head. "No way, my ** is not going to fit in these." Lily said as she went to walk out of the dressing room. "Put them on, they stretch. Trust me they will look amazing. He won't be able to take his hands off you." Lily sighed realising she wasn't going to be able to get out of it. She pulled on the jeans and amazingly they did fit… but god they were tight, every single curve was defined and Lily had to admit. She looked hot. After trying on a few other things both Paige and Lily paid for what they wanted and walked out of the shop. Lily glanced at her watch, she still had another two hours before her dad would be home, which was plenty of time to get home, hide the shopping and start her homework, she had it all worked out.

"Lilianna Jade, last time I looked we didn't reside in the mall." Lily screamed in shock and turned around. Her dad was standing there looking furious. She had never seen that look aimed in her direction until now. Paige on the other hand was delighted. She had only seen Lily's dad from afar but now up close he was even more good looking than she could ever have imagined.

"Dad don't do that! You scared me!" Lily said as she picked up her bags of shopping that she dropped.

"I wouldn't have scared you if you were at home… where you were supposed to be! Did I or did I not tell you explicitly that you weren't allowed to come to the mall and that you had to go straight home?" Deeks asked, raising his voice. He was so furious with her. How can she not obey a simple instruction? Was she doing it intentionally or did she just honestly think he wouldn't mind? Either way things were definitely going to change at home.

After dropping Paige at her place they drove back home in complete silence. Lily was scared, she had never been scared of her dad. Lily knew she did the wrong thing but she honestly didn't think that her Dad would have been that angry at her. She would have expected him to look a little bit disappointed and tell her not to do it again but this whole silent treatment thing was not what she was used to, it just wasn't her Dad. The shrill ringing of Deeks' phone broke the silence in the car. Deeks looked at the caller and immediately rejected the call. Lily glanced at the phone and saw Kensi's name. The phone started ringing again, and it was Kensi again. Lily watched her dad look at the phone, open his window, and throw it out. Lily was shocked. What the hell was going on?! Her dad never did anything like this. He was always the happy-go-lucky type guy. Yeah he got angry and pissed off but he always liked to talk it out.

"Dad, You can't just throw your phone out the window." Lily said only just above a whisper. Deeks looked back at Lily and then turned his eyes to the road again. He was just so angry. Lily was just lying to him and doing whatever she wanted, completely disregarding everything he had said. Then there was Kensi, Deeks had spent hours trying to call her last night and sent countless texts trying to figure out what the hell had happened earlier that night and he heard nothing. Not even a text back to let him know she was ok.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey Everyone **

**Thanks everyone for the support and your amazing reviews. I really am starting to feel in control and I'm loving getting back to writing :) **

**Again thanks so much to AlexxxJ who is absolutely amazing! She's not only helping me out with proofreading she's also helping me work through my ideas and helping me keep on tracks without going down a doomy gloomy path. It may seem that way at the moment but i promise there will be better soon. **

**Cheers **  
**Lexi xx **

Chapter 28

Kensi threw her phone onto the lounge. She had just tried to call Deeks but he kept rejecting her call and now it appeared as though he had turned off his phone completely. She had spent last night and all of today thinking about what she should do. She was completely aware she hadn't handled the talk well at all. It wasn't much of a talk before she took off. Kensi knew she did that a lot, if it got too emotionally draining she would run. Kensi prided herself as a person who was always in control, but with Deeks she didn't trust herself to make smart decisions.  
The more she thought about their relationship, the more she saw all the holes, all the times he had let her down, the lies and the friction. The only thing they seemed to get right was their sex life and because of Lily it was tarnished by not being able to take their time, it was like they were teenagers with a curfew. Kensi didn't want that. Unfortunately she also didn't want to be without Deeks, she had realised after about an hour of just walking around aimlessly.

Kensi missed him already and she hadn't seen him for a day. She wanted to be with him, feel his protective arms around her, but he wouldn't even answer his phone now. It was probably for the best, she didn't know if she really wanted to get back with him. Maybe she did… maybe she wanted to be a step mom, maybe even a mom one day. Kensi had always said she didn't want to have kids, she was never the nurturing type but since she had been off work and spending more time with Deeks and even Lily, she found herself thinking she wanted that. Kensi saw pregnant women and started thinking what it would be like if she was pregnant, what it would be like to have a baby, to have someone completely dependent on her, just like Lily was with Deeks. The question she had been asking herself was did she want that with Deeks?  
Well if he wasn't going to answer his phone she was just going to have to go over to his place later that night. Lily would usually be in bed by 9.30 and out to the world by 10, so if Kensi planned to be there by 10.30, she and Deeks would be able to talk. If he even let her in the door...

Deeks walked into the house with Lily trailing behind him. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Lily didn't know what to do. Did she go to her room and not come out until he said so? Should she wait here until he gives her an instruction? Should she ask what she should do or would that anger him even more? This was completely uncharted territory so she just stood there, thinking that would probably be the best option. Deeks turned and saw his Lily just standing off to the side looking upset. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to make it all better, tell her it wasn't a big deal, he hated seeing her upset. But he had to stand strong; if she always did whatever she wants he'd never have any control. She may have thought she was all grown up but she was far from it. His daughter was still 15 years old, she was still a child. She needed boundaries and she needed structure and that's what she was going to have, whether she liked it or not. Deeks may have failed with relationships but he wasn't going to fail at being a dad. He had vowed to be nothing like his own father and he had succeeded, but it seemed he had gone too far into the other direction, he was just a push over. Lily was spoilt, but she was a product of her environment. She always had everything she could ever have wanted, she could always have friends over, go to parties… hell even when she got completely drunk and high she was only grounded for a few weeks! If Deeks had been caught doing the same when he w as a kid, it wouldn't have been worth coming home.

"Lilianna go to your room and start your homework. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Deeks told Lily as he walked into the kitchen. He couldn't look at her anymore, he was going to crack if he looked her in the eyes, it would have been his undoing. Lily nodded silently and walked off to her room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Deeks sat on the kitchen bench thinking about what to cook for dinner. If he was honest it was the last thing he wanted to do. He was so drained, he was fairly certain he hadn't slept at all the night before. He closed his eyes as he took a sip of beer. As far as days went, today was probably the worst. He couldn't believe he had actually thrown his phone out of his car door. Deeks grabbed his house phone and called Eric telling him to shut down his phone remotely. He really didn't think that through at all.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey Everyone**

**Thanks for the reviews and I really hope you don't hate me for this chapter, I promise it won't be this emotionally draining for them forever :)**

**A massive thank you to AlexxxJ who is a godsend helping make sense of my thoughts and ramblings - you're amazing! **

**Anyway please read and review. I really hope there are still people reading! :) **

**Cheers **

**Lexi**

Chapter 29

Kensi pulled up outside Deeks' place. She had been circling the block for the past 10 minutes wondering if she was doing the right thing. He still hadn't answered her calls; maybe she needed to give him more time to cool down before she confronted him. Kensi sat in the car and ran through everything she wanted to say. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to be in a relationship with Deeks or even wanted to be his partner. No. She had to be his partner. Not working together just wasn't an option. At work she trusted him more than she had trusted anyone in her life, they were an amazing team and she didn't want to stuff that up, she had to make this work. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. Kensi was so frustrated with herself, why was she such a girl when it came to Deeks?

Deeks looked out his window as he watched Kensi's car making another lap around the block, stalker-style. He had to shake his head. He had no idea what she was doing. Did she want to talk to him or was she just going to circle his house for the rest of the night. After another few times around the block she pulled up outside the house. Deeks moved away from the door and waited for the knock at the door. He didn't want to seem like he was pathetically sitting at the door waiting for her to come knocking, but after a further 15 minutes and no knock he started to get worried. Maybe she had driven off thinking better of it? He walked out the back door and around the side of the house.  
He didn't want Kensi seeing him come out the front door. When he got to the front yard, he saw that she was sitting on the drivers side, talking to herself. Deeks smiled to himself, it was times like these he was remembered why he loved Kensi, when she wasn't being fake and she took down the brave façade and you saw the real Kensi. She still hadn't noticed him standing only a few feet away from her car, so he opened the passenger side and slid in next to her. When he turned to face her he was met with her gun. Kensi looked startled but when she realised it was Deeks she put her gun down but started freaking out for a whole other reason. He must have seen her being a stalker out the front of his house, real smooth Kensi.

Deeks let his head fall back against the head rest. He was so tired, he had spent the whole day being angry. He hated being angry, he didn't like conflict. Deeks rolled his head to the side and saw Kensi just staring straight ahead. "Kens you obviously came here to talk." Deeks said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Kensi took a deep breath and looked as if she was going to say something but then sighed. After a further 5 minutes of nothing, no words, no eye contact, Deeks had had enough. He was tired, he was hurt and he just wanted people to communicate with him. "Kensi, I can't sit here anymore. If you want to talk, come inside and talk. If you don't want to talk, you stay here, but I'm not staying here. It hurts too much." Deeks said looking at her. Kensi lifted her head and for the first time tonight she looked him in the eyes. She could see how hurt he was and that pissed her off. How could he be hurt, he was the one who had hurt her! Deeks rolled his eyes, got out of the car and started walking back to his house. He just did not have the strength for this shit tonight. He hated not talking. He hated the silent treatment, he couldn't stand it.

"You don't love me like I love you!" Kensi yelled out to him as she got out of her car. Deeks turned around, surprised and Kensi looked as surprised as he was at her outburstOh great, I've now made us into that couple who has the domestic in the front yard, Kensi thought as she walked over towards Deeks who had started to walk back to her.

"Excuse me? I don't love you like you love me?" Deeks asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; she had broken up with him!

"Yeah, I'm an afterthought to you. You know what? The world doesn't revolve around you. I deserve all your attention sometimes!" Once Kensi started she couldn't stop. The conversation she thought they were going to have sure wasn't the one they were having.

"Are you 5 years old? We're adults! Are you jealous? Is this what this is about? Jealousy?" He couldn't understand what was happening. He needed to spend more time with her he knew that but it wasn't like he ignored her this was ridiculous.

"Of course I'm jealous! I love you with everything and you can't love me with everything and that hurts." Kensi yelled as she got up in his face. Deeks was shocked to see tears rolling down her cheeks, he was pretty sure she had no idea she was crying. He reached up and hesitantly wiped the tears from her eyes. He finally understood what she was saying, it wasn't that he didn't love her or that she didn't like Lily it just was an unfair playing field and he had to admit Kensi was at a disadvantage. Kensi went to walk away when Deeks grabbed her wrist; she tried and failed to pull away from him as he pulled her body into his, and as soon as he had wrapped his arms around her she completely broke down. Deeks didn't know what to do; all he could do was hold her and tell her he was sorry.


	31. Update - Apologies!

Hi Everyone

I'm so so sorry I've not updated. I've just been in the middle of a messy break up (was supposed to be getting married in October), I've had to move out of my house and sell it etc etc and just trying to put my whole life back together.

I've been trying to write but i've just been writing Deeks and Kensi having horrific fights that not many people would be able to come back from :P which is not the direction that I want for this story at all - I'd prefer to keep trying to write until I find my way. So please bear with me, I hope to get something uploaded in the next week or so.

Cheers

Lexi


End file.
